Date A Live : Spider
by warnapensil
Summary: Ben Reilly atau lebih dikenal Scarlet spider , sedang terdampar ke dunia para Spirits wanita! apakah ia mampu menolong Shidou untuk menyegel kekuatan para Spirits tersebut?
1. Gadis tanpa Nama

**Disclaimer:**

Saya tidak memiliki Date a Live ataupun Scarlet Spider, semuanya dimiliki oleh pemiliknya masing-masing.

**Chapter 1: Gadis tanpa nama**

Senin,10 April

Kemarin adalah hari terakhir libur musim semi, jadi hari ini sudah masuk sekolah. Sambil mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk, Shidou berkata dengan suara yang direndah-rendahkan:

"Ahh, Kotori imoutoku yang lucu!

"Ohhh!" akhirnya dia menyadari kalau Shidou sudah bangun, namun tetap saja dia menginjak perutnya.

"Ada apa Onichan-ku yang lucu?"

"Grrr"! "pergilah dari atasku! kau itu berat tau!!"

Kotori mengganguk lalu lompat dari tempat tidur.

"Ukkh!" perut Shidou menerima hataman dari imoutonya tersebut.

"Masih jam segini sudah membangunkan..."

Saat menggerutu, ia tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu.

Pikirannya yang setengah tertidur perlahan-lahan tersadarkan, muncul ingatan dari malam sebelumnya.

Kedua orangtuanya telah berangkat melakukan perjalanan untuk keperluan bisnis kemarin.

Karena itulah Shidou untuk sementara bertanggung jawab atas urusan dapur, maka dari itu Shidou, yang susah bangun tidur, meminta Kotori untuk membangunkannya.

"Ah..." Ia merasa bersalah, seakan sudah melakukan sesuatu yang jahat, ia terburu-buru bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan menahan kantuk, Shidou dengan lesu berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

Ketika Shidou berjalan untuk mengambil telur dia melihat Kotori sedang menonton televisi. Di layar televisi terlihat jalanan yang hancur bukan main.

"Ahh..._spacequake_ ya?" Shidou bertanya.

Spacequake Itu adalah istilah umum yang diberikan pada letusan, gempa, kelenyapan, dan hal lainnya yang terjadi tanpa alasan jelas pada waktu dan tempat yang tidak pasti.

Peristiwa pertamanya terjadi sekitar tiga puluh tahun lalu. Terjadi tepat di tengah-tengah Eurasia—daerah yang

memuat banyak negara seperti Uni Soviet, Cina, dan Mongolia lenyap hanya dalam satu malam.

Akan tetapi, 5 tahun yang lalu kejadian misterius tersebut kembali terjadi, namun manusia tidak hanya berdiam diri saja, selama 30 tahun mereka telah belajar dari pengalaman tersebut dan membentuk sebuah tim penanggulangan bencana dari Pasukan Bela Diri yang berlensensi.

Tujuan mereka adalah untuk mengunjungi wilayah yang terkena bencana, dan membangun fasilitas-fasilitas yang telah hancur, namun pekerjaan mereka dapat dijelaskan sebagai sihir. Pekerjaan mereka

dikategorikan sebagai _Top secret_ karena mempebaiki bangunan maupun fasilitas dalam sekejap mata dan bersifat rahasia.

"Bukankan disekitar sini banyak terjadi _spacequake_ ? apalagi tahun lalu,kan"?

"...kelihatannya begitu,huh. Mungkin terlalu cepat..."Kotori bergumam.

" Apanya telalu cepat?"

"Ummm", bukan apa-apa kok!"

"Eh! apa itu? Kata Shidou heran.

Terlihat di televisi menampikan sosok pria misterius, berkostum ketat warna merah, berhoddie biru dan berlambang laba-laba, sedang menolong para warga yang belum sempat menuju shelter.

"Kalian bisa memanggilku tetangga yang ramah '**_Scarlet Spider_**! "Twiip" dia lalu mengeluarkan jaring dari pergelangan tangan lalu berayun pergi.

"Wow keren!!" kau melihatnya juga kan, Kotori?"

"Scarlet Spider, ya? umu! kelihatannya menarik" Kotori bergumam.

"Apanya yang menarik Kotori?"

"Ahh!" bukan apa-apa kok, onichan! Kata Kotori.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kotori, bagaimana kalau makan siang nanti diluar saja".

"Ohhh!,benarkah?"

"Ya, kalau begitu kita ketemuan di restoran keluarga setelah pulang sekolah".

"Jangan menarik kata-katamu! Janji! Kamu harus ada disana meskipun ada gempa bumi atau kebakaran atau terjadi spacequake.

"Iya-iya aku tau!"

Sekitar jam 8:15 pagi

* * *

"Kelas 2-4 huh?" kata Shidou.

Semenjak spacequake tiga puluh tahun lalu, daerah dari Selatan Tokyo sampai Prefektur Kanagawa—dengan kata lain, lahan kosong yang tercipta dari spacequake tersebut, telah dibangun ulang sebagai kota percobaan menggunakan berbagai metode baru.

Sekolah negeri di mana Shidou terdaftar, Raizen High School, adalah salah satu contohnya. Dilengkapi dengan fasilitas yang dapat dibanggakan, sulit dipercaya bahwa sekolah negeri ini baru saja dibangun beberapa tahun lalu, maka kondisinya sendiri masih hampir sempurna. Tentu saja, sebagai sekolah yang dibangun di daerah bekas bencana, sekolah ini dilengkapi dengan shelter bawah tanah tipe terbaru.

Karena alasan-alasan inilah maka jumlah pendaftarnya cukup tinggi, bagi Shidou, yang mendaftar hanya dengan alasan "dekat dengan rumah", ia perlu berusaha cukup keras.

Ketika Shidou menggerakan kepalanya untuk memeriksa bagan tempat duduk yang tergambar di papan tulis.

"-Itsuka Shidou"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara monoton dari belakangnya.

"Huh..?"

Ia tidak mengenali suara tersebut, penasaran ia pun berbalik.

Seorang gadis ramping berdiri di sana, memiliki rambut pas sebahu serta wajah seperti boneka tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"...Eh, maksudmu aku..?"Shidou kebigungan.

"Ya" jawabnya datar.

"Ke, kenapa kau tau namaku?"

"Kamu tidak ingat?"

"Ti, tidak"

Mendengar jawaban dari Shidou, gadis itu pun kelihatan kecewa, lalu berjalan ke arah bangku dekat jendela.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi...?" Keluh Shidou.

"Hey, kau kelihatannya cukup bersemangat, sexual beast Itsuka."

Teman Shidou, Tonomachi Hiroto, sebelum menunjukkan rasa senangnya karena berada di kelas yang sama, seakan

memamerkan rambutnya yang dicat dan tubuhnya yang berotot, melipat tangan dan sedikit menekukkan tubuhnya ke belakang sambil tertawa.

Sambil melilitkan lengannya ke sekitar leher Shidou dengan menyeringai, Tonomachi bertanya.

"Tobiichi...? Siapa itu?"

"Ayolah jangan pura-pura bodoh, kau baru saja ngobrol dengannya kan?".

"Dia hanya menanyakan namaku tadi" Balas Shidou.

"Ngomong-ngomong dia itu siapa sih...?"

"Hah!!, kau benar-benar tidak tahu?", dia Tobiichi Origami, si super jenius yang dibanggakan sekolah kita, kau tidak pernah mendengar itu?"

"Belum, baru kali ini aku mendengarnya tapi...apa dia sehebat itu?"

"Hebat saja tidak cukup, nilainya selalu berada di peringkat atas dan melesat ke peringkat atas se-nasional, kau tau!!!""

"Apaaa!!!" kenapa orang sepertinya di kelas kita?" Heran Shidou.

"Entahlah? mungkin kondisi keluarga.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu kelas terbuka dengan suara berderak. Dari sana seorang wanita pendek dengan kacamata berbingkai tipis muncul dan berjalan ke

belakang meja guru.

Di sekeliling, murid-murid berbisik heboh.

"Ternyata Tama-chan..."

"Ah, Tama-chan."

"Yang benar? Yeahhh!"

—Singkatnya, semuanya membicarakan hal-hal yang baik.

"Baiklah, selamat pagi semuanya. Untuk satu tahun kedepannya, saya akan menjadi guru homeroom kalian, nama saya Okamine Tamae."

Guru IPS, Okamine Tamae—panggilannya Tama-chan,— berbicara lambat dan membungkuk hormat. Mungkin ukurannya kurang pas, kacamatanya sedikit tergelincir, dan dia buru-buru menahannya dengan kedua tangan.

Wajahnya yang kekanak-kanakan dan postur kecilnya yang bahkan tidak lolos untuk menempati generasi yang sama

dengan murid-muridnya, ditambah tingkahnya yang santai, telah meraih ketenaran yang luar biasa di kalangan murid.

Setelah itu, kurang lebih tiga jam telah berlalu.

"Itsuka~. Kau tidak punya kerjaan, kan? Mau cari makanan?"

"Baiklah" Jawab Shidou.

—Saat itulah.

UUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Jendela-jendela di kelas bergetar diiringi suara sirene yang terdengar sepanjang jalan.

"Oi oi ada apa ini?

Tonomachi membuka jendela dan melihat keluar. Sementara itu, murid-murid yang tinggal di ruangan kelas semuanya

menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan menatap, dengan mata terbelalak. Mereka lalu berlari perlahan menuju shelter yang disediakan sekolah.

Shidou dan Tonomachi bergegas menuju shelter, namun ada 1 orang yang bergerak ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Tobiichi?"

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan! Shelter-nya ada di arah yang berlawanan"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Origami berhenti sejenak, lalu berlarii kembali.

Tiba-tiba Shidou mengingat sesuatu, lalu berusaha menghubungi adik-nya 'Itsuka Kotori'. Karena tidak ada balasan, dengan sumpah serapah ia pun menutup handphone-nya tanpa mengembalikan layar ke keadaan semula, dan keluar dari barisan murid.

"Woi! kau mau kemana, Itsuka?"

"Maaf kau duluan saja!"

Berlari sekencang yang ia bisa, Shidou berteriak keras.

Terlihat di pandangan Shidou sebuah pemandangan yang sangat menyeramkan. Jalan raya tanpa mobil yang bergerak, sebuah kota tanpa adanya tanda-tanda manusia.

Saat berlari, Shidou melirik ke atas. Ia pikir ia melihat sesuatu yang bergerak di ujung penglihatannya.

"Be..benda apa itu?"

Di langit terlihat sosok menyerupai manusia sedang melayang.

"Uwahhhh...!"

Shidou secara naluriah melindungi matanya. Jalanan di depannya tiba-tiba diselimuti cahaya menyilaukan, dan diikuti sebuah ledakan, dan jalanan yang ada di depannya hilang seketika membentuk sebuah kawah.

"A...apa yang sedang terjadi?" Ia kebingungan.

Beberapa detik kemudan Shidou baru menyadari ada yang ganjal di kawah tersebut, Di sana ada gadis yang memakai gaun aneh, yang kelihatannya sedang berdiri di singgasana dengan kakinya di atas sandaran lengan.

"Gadis, kenapa dia bisa ada disitu?"

Ia hanya dapat melihatnya samar-samar, tapi ia dapat memastikan rambut hitam panjangnya dan rok yang memancarkan sinar misterius. Ia sepertinya tidak salah

memastikannya sebagai seorang gadis.

Gadis tersebut melihat keadaan sekitar, lalu tiba-tiba berbalik menghadap Shidou.

"Un...?"

Dia menyadari keberadaan Shidou, lalu dia mengambil pegangan yang terlihat dari singgasana, dan menariknya perlahan-lahan, yang merupakan sebuah pedang besar dan mengeluarkan aura layaknya pelangi.

Gadis itu mengayunkan pedangnya, dan jejak jalur yang dilaluinya meninggalkan sedikit berkas cahaya.

Lalu-

"Eh...?"

Gadis itu menghadap Shidou, dan disertai suara gemuruh, mengayunkan pedang itu secara horizontal.

Ia instan merendahkan kepalanya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya, lengan Shidou, yang tadinya menopang tubuhnya, kehilangan kekuatan, dan sebagai hasilnya membuat

posisi bagian atas tubuhnya terjatuh.

"Ap-?"

Pedang tersebut melewati kepala Shidou tadi berada.

"...Haaah—"

Dengan mata terbuka lebar, Shidou membalikkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Bangunan, pepohonan di pinggirian jalan atau apa pun yang ada di belakang shidou rata seketika.

Sedetik kemudian, bergema suara kehancuran bagaikan gemuruh guntur dari jauh.

"Hiiii!!"

Hal tersebut membuat Shidou ketakutan setengah mati.

—Apa maksud semua ini? Ehh..? tiba-tiba sebuah pilar bangunan mulai roboh mengenai Shidou.

"Aaaaaaaaaa..!!!!!!!" Shidou hanya bisa berteriak pasrah terhadap apa yang akan menimpanya.

Namun pilar tersebut tiba-tiba berhenti, dan Shidou menyadari ada seseorang telah menolongnya. Sambil nafas terengah-engah dia mengenali sosok tersebut.

"S...Scarlet spider!!!!!!!" teriak Shidou.

Sosok itu pun melompat disamping Shidou.

"-Hup!"

"Hei bung! apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Scarlet spider.

"Ya, terima kasih telah menolongku tuan" Balas Shidou.

"Ayolah-_- aku tidak setua itu!

"-Kalian juga...ya" tanya gadis tersebut.

"Hahhh...?" jawab Shidou dan Scarlet spider bersamaan.

Di depan matanya berdiri seorang gadis yang sampai sesaat yang lalu tidak ada di sana. Benar, gadis yang sama dengan yang berdiri di tengah- tengah kawah barusan.

Dia kira-kira seumur Shidou, atau mungkin sedikit lebih muda.

Dibalik rambut hitamnya yang mencapai lutut adalah wajah yang memiliki baik kecantikan dan wibawa.

Di tengahnya, sepasang mata yang memancarkan sinar misterius, hampir seperti kristal-kristal yang merefleksikan

berbagai sinar berwarna ke segala arah.

Dia berpakaian aneh sekali. Menyerupai bentuk seperti gaun seorang putri, terbuat dengan material yang tidak jelas apakah dari kain atau logam.

Tambah lagi, celah jahitan, bagian dalam, rok dan sebagainya, tersusun dari lapisan cahaya misterius yang tidak terlihat seperti materi fisik.

Dan di tangan itu, dia sedang memegang pedang besar yang panjangnya kira-kira menyamai tingginya sendiri.

Kejanggalan situasi tersebut.

Keanehan penampilannya.

Keunikan dari keberadaannya.

Gadis tersebut, sangat luar biasa... cantik.

"Si...siapa namamu?" tanya Shidou gugup.

"—Aku tidak punya hal semacam itu"

Dengan tatapan sedih gadis itu menjawab.

Saat itulah, mata Shidou dan sang gadis bertemu pertama kalinya.

Kemudian gadis tanpa nama dengan

kemurungan yang sangat, sambil membuat ekspresi yang seakan ingin menangis, menarik pedangnya lagi dengan suara 'kachiri'.

"Whoa!!, tunggu, tunggu, tahan pedangmu tersebut nona!! kata Scarlet spider.

Tapi gadis tersebut hanya melemparkan pandangan kebingungan pada mereka berdua.

"A-Apa yang kau ingin rencanakan...!?" tanya Shidou ketakutan.

"Tentu saja—membunuh kalian secepatnya."

Mendengar sang gadis menjawab dengan sangat datar, wajah Shidou membiru.

"Kenapa...!"

"Kenapa...? Bukannya sudah jelas?"

"—Lagipula, bukannya kalian datang untuk membunuhku juga?"

"Huh...?"

Diberikan jawaban yang tak diduganya, mulut Shidou terbuka lebar.

"... tidak mungkin aku akan melakukan it...?

"...Prutttt!, Gwahahahaha!!!, kau pikir bocah sma seperti dia yang ketakutan, ingin membunuhmu nona, hahahaha!!!.

"——Apa?"

Gadis itu menatap mereka berdua dengan campuran keterkejutan, kecurigaan, dan kebingungan.

Namun, sang gadis seketika itu menyipitkan mata dan berpaling dari mereka berdua.

Layaknya dipandu olehnya, Shidou dan Scarlet spider berbalik melihat ke atas-

Terlihat ada beberapa manusia yang

berpakaian aneh sedang terbang di langit—dan tambah lagi, dari senjata-senjata di tangan mereka, sejumlah besar sesuatu yang mirip misil diluncurkan ke arah Shido, Scarlet spider dan sang gadis.

"W-Waaaaaaaaaah!?" teriak Shidou

"Cih! sebenarnya apa yang terjadi!!" gerutu Scarlet spider.

Namun misil yang diluncurkan dari angkasa melayang tanpa bergerak di udara beberapa meter di atas gadis tersebut, seperti sedang dipegangi oleh tangan-tangan tak terlihat.

Gadis itu dengan jengkel menghela nafas.

"... hal seperti ini sia-sia saja, kenapa mereka tidak pernah bisa belajar."

"Wow keren, ternyata kau bisa menghentikan semua misil tersebut!" kata Scarlet spider terkagum melihatnya.

Seraya berkata, sang gadis mengangkat tangan yang tidak memegang pedang, dan mengepalkannya kuat-kuat.

Saat dirinya melakukan hal ini, misil yang tak terhitung jumlahnya remuk, seakan diremas dengan paksa, dan meledak di tempat mereka berada.

"Jangan bilang kau itu anaknya Magneto? maaf, cuma bercanda!" ucap Scarlet spider.

"—Hmpf"

Gadis itu mengeluh pelan lagi, memasang wajah yang seperti akan meneteskan air mata kapan saja.

Melihat ekspresi tersebut, Shidou merasa jantungnya berdebar bahkan lebih kuat daripada saat ia hampir kehilangan nyawanya tadi.

Siapa gadis itu, ia tidak tahu. Siapa orang-orang di langit itu, ia juga tidak tahu. Namun orang yang disampingnya ia hanya dapat mengetahui nama panggilannya saja, untuk sementara ini.

Lalu pada momen berikutnya, dari arah lain, sebuah sorotan cahaya laser dengan tenaga luar biasa ditembakkan ke arah sang gadis.

"...!"

Ia refleks menutupi matanya.

Ia merasa seperti sedang melihat lamunan yang buruk. Akan tetapi—setelah melihat sosok yang baru saja mendarat, tubuh Shidou menjadi kaku.

Sosok yang sedang memakai mesin, atau semacamnya.

Dari atas sampai bawah terlapisi body suit yang asing adalah seorang gadis.

Dia membawa mesin thruster besar di punggungnya, dan sebuah senjata dengan bentuk seperti tas golf di kedua

tangannya.

Alasan mengapa tubuh Shidou diam membeku adalah sederhana. Ia mengenali gadis itu.

"Tobiichi—Origami...?"

Gadis dengan penampilan mekanik yang terlalu berlebihan itu adalah teman sekelasnya, Tobiichi Origami.

Origami mendelik sekilas ke Shidou.

"Itsuka Shidou...?"

"Ehhh... kalian berdua saling kenal, ngomong-ngomong namamu Itsuka Shidou ya?". Ucap Scarlet spider

"Ya, kau bisa memanggilku 'Shidou'!"

"Baiklah, Shidou-kun, ngomong-ngomong temanmu itu berpakaian apa?"

"... Huh? ap-Apa-apaan pakaian itu—"

Akan tetapi, Tobiichi langsung memalingkan pandangan dari Shidou, menuju sang gadis bergaun.

"—Fmph"

Gadis tersebut mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cara yang sama seperti sebelumnya ke arah Origami.

Origami dengan cepat menyentak tanah, menghindari tempat dimana pedang tersebut diayunkan, dan mendekati

gadis itu dengan kecepatan menakjubkan.

Dari ujung depan senjata di tangan Origami, muncul sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari cahaya.

Sasarannya adalah sang gadis, Origami mengayunkannya dengan seluruh kekuatan.

"—Ugh"

Gadis tersebut mengernyitkan alisnya sedikit, lalu menghentikan serangan tersebut dengan pedang di tangannya.

—Pada saat itu.

"Twipp!!" Dua buah jaring menghentikan pergerakan pedang mereka berdua.

"Hei! apa kalian berdua pernah mendengar:

-'_dengan kekuatan besar maka datang tanggung jawab besar',_ namun kalian tidak menerapkan hal tersebut, lihatlah sekeliling hancur lebur ka-" Scarlet spider tiba-tiba menghindar.

"Boom!!"

"Nn...meleset" ucap Origami datar.

"Woi! aku belum selesai bicara!!, baiklah kalau begitu "**Crawler Assault**'!!" teriak Scarlet spider diiringi pukulan dan tendangan secara beruntun ke Origami.

Namun serangan tersebut terhenti, karena gadis misterius tiba-tiba menghajar Scarlet spider dan membuatnya terlempar membentur dinding.

Lalu sang gadis dan Origami menyentak tanah di saat hampir bersamaan, berbentrokan tepat di depan Shidou.

"Gyaaaaaaah!"

Menghadapi tekanan angin yang terlalu kuat, Shidou tanpa ampun terlempar mengenai Scarlet spider, dan mengakibatkan keduanya pingsan.

* * *

"—Bagaimana situasinya?"

Mengenakan kemeja dan seragam militer berwarna merah membara yang tergantung di bahunya seperti jubah,

seorang gadis muda memasuki bridge dan menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Komandan"

Laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di samping kursi komandan memberi salam hormat yang sama sempurnanya dengan di buku kemiliteran.

"Jelaskan situasinya?" ucap sang komandan yang merupakan seorang gadis.

Lelaki tersebut segera berdiri tegak.

"Siap. Serangan dimulai segera setelah Spirit muncul."

"AST?"

"Begitulah kelihatannya."

AST, **Anti Spirit** **Team**. Mengenakan armor mekanik untuk memburu Spirit , menangkap Spirit , membinasakan Spirit; melebihi manusia, namun belum se- level dengan monster; mereka adalah penyihir

zaman modern.

Meskipun dengan tingkat kemampuan superhuman saja masih belum cukup untuk bertarung serius dengan Spirit.

Kekuatan Spirit ada pada tingkat yang berbeda.

"—Kami sudah memastikan 10 orang. Pada saat ini kami sedang mengawasi salah satunya, yang sedang bentrok dalam pertarungan."

"Perlihatkan tampilannya sekarang."

Terlihat pada jalan lebar sekitar dua blok dari pusat kota, dua gadis sedang bertarung sambil mengayunkan senjata-

senjata besar.

"Dia cukup handal. Tapi, yah, dengan Spirit sebagai lawannya dia mungkin tidak akan dapat berbuat apa-apa."

Sang komandan dengan santai bersandar ke punggung kursi, dan mengangkat tangan kecilnya dengan jari kedua dan jari ketiga terangkat lurus. Seperti meminta batang rokok.

"Kannazuki."

"Siap" Lelaki tersebut membalas.

Lelaki itu dengan sigap mencari di sakunya, dan mengambil sebuah lolipop kecil. Ia dengan cepat namun hati-hati melepas bungkusnya.

Lalu, ia berlutut disamping komandan, dan mengatakan "silahkan" saat menempatkan lolipop itu di antara jari-jari

komandan.

Sang komandan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya, dan batangnya mulai bergerak naik-turun.

"... ahh, kalau diingat-ingat ke mana 'senjata rahasia' kita?

Dia tidak terlihat dari tadi. Aku ingin tahu apa dia masuk ke shelter sebagaimana mestinya?"

"Coba saya lihat—dan, huh?"

Lelaki itu memiringkan kepalanya, kebingungan.

"Ada masalah apa?"

"Eh, itu!"

Sang lelaki menunjuk ke arah gambar. Komandan menggerakkan pandangannya ke sana—"ah", dia membuat suara pendek.

Di sisi pertarungan antara sang Spirit dan sang anggota AST, terbentang sosok lelaki berpakaian seragam sekolah dan seorang lagi berkostum merah serta hoddie biru.

"... Timing yang sempurna. Cepat pungut mereka".

"Dimengerti."

Lelaki itu menunduk hormat.

**Bersambung**

Mohon maaf, kalau fanficnya agak aneh typo, tidak nyambung ataupun berantakan, karena ini baru pertama kali saya membuat fanfic, sekian dan terima kasih.


	2. Scarlet spider into Date A Live Verse

Disclaimer:

Saya tidak memiliki Date a Live ataupun Scarlet Spider, semuanya dimiliki oleh pemiliknya masing-masing.

**Chapter 1.5: Scarlet spider into Date A Live Verse**

* * *

Loomworld Earth-001

Beberapa saat setelah pertempuran para spiderman maupun spider woman dari berbagai dimensi melawan keluarga vampir inheritors.

"-Saya mempunyai berita buruk untuk kalian berdua' -Spider Uk dan Scarlet spider!" Kata sosok pria berkaki mekanik laba-laba bernama Karn.

"Katakan saja, kami berdua siap untuk menerimanya" Ucap Spider Uk.

"Ya! cepat katakan dan kirim kami kembali kedunia masing-masing" Sahut Scarlet spider.

"Maaf! tapi saya tidak bisa melakukan hal tersebut!"

"Apa maksudmu tidak bisa?".

Terlihat sebuah portal hitam raksasa yang kosong.

"Dunia Spider Uk 'Earth-833' dan Scarlet spider 'Earth-20135' menghilang, maaf tapi saya tidak dapat menjelaskan apa yang terjadi! Ungkap Karn.

"Aku bisa jelaskan!, itu merupakan suatu fenomena pemusnah beberapa realita!" Ungkap Spider Uk.

"Jadi maksudmu kita tidak dapat pulang!" Kata Scarlet spider.

"Bisa dibilang begitu" Sedih Spider Uk.

"Cukup! aku akan menemukan jalan pulangku sendiri!" Geram Scarlet spider.

"Apa kau yakin? Scarlet spider, atau saya perlu menyebutmu 'Ben Reilly'" Ucap Karn.

"Ya! aku sangat yakin" Balasnya.

"Tunggu dulu Ben, bukankah itu merupakan hal yang berbahaya? Ucap Spiderman atau lebih dikenal Peter Parker.

"Tenang saja Peter, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja, lagipula aku tidak bisa berdiam lama disini!".

"Baiklah, kalau itu keinginanmu saudaraku" Balas Peter.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, semoga kita bertemu lagi! Ucap Ben lalu memasuki portal.

"Semoga kau beruntung, Ben!". Ucap Peter.

* * *

Ketika didalam portal Ben tidak melihat apa-apa kecuali hitam pekat tanpa ujung,namun beberapa saat kemudian dia mulai melihat sebuah cahaya dan mulai terlihat sebuah kota.

"Wow! sebuah kota yang agak aneh, kota ini kelihatannya berada di kawah besar yang telah berlangsung beberapa km?" ucapnya heran.

"Tunggu dulu! kelihatannya sekarang aku berada di udara!... Oh sial, sial, sial, bisa-bisa aku mati lagi".

"Aaaaaaaaaaa!! ayolah dimana gedung atau bangunan tinggi disekitar sini!. Teriak nya sambil mencari sebuah gedung untuk berayun.

"-Dapat!"

'-Twipp'

"Fwuih!, tadi nyaris saja!"

Boooooommm!!!

"Hah! suara apa itu?"

Terlihat beberapa orang berlari menuju shelter, namun ada seorang anak yang terjebak di reruntuhan bangunan.

"Tolong!!" Teriaknya.

"Tenang nak! aku akan menolongmu, jadi tolong tenang ya" Ucap Ben.

"Ya!" ucapnya sambil menangis.

"Baiklah! argggghhhhh!!! teriak Ben ketika mengangkat sebuah lemari besar yang menimpa anak tersebut.

"Cepatlah! sekarang kau bisa keluar!

"Um!" jawabnya sambil merangkak.

"Oke, sekarang naiklah kepungggungku!" ucap Ben berjongkok.

"Tapi , kita sekarang berada di lantai 4!"

"Sudah jangan khawatir yang penting kau pegangan yang erat ya!"

"Baiklah onichan!"

"Kalau begitu, -hupp!" Ben terjun membawa anak tersebut.

"Kyaaaaaa!!!! apa yang onichan lakukan, kita bisa mati!!!" Teriak anak tersebut.

"Tenanglah!" Ben mengeluarkan jaringnya.

'-Twipp'

"Wohoooooow" teriak Ben.

"Sugoi! onichan ternyata bisa memakai sihir!"

"Sebenarnya ini bukan sihir!" Jawab Ben.

"Ngomong-ngomong kita sekarang akan pergi kemana?

"Kesana!" Anak tersebut menunjuk sebuah shelter yang dijaga oleh beberapa polisi.

"-Hup!"

"Sekarang kau bisa turun nak!"

"Arigato, onichan!"

"-Ya" balasnya.

"Jangan bergerak angkat tanganmu sekarang!" Perintah beberapa orang polisi.

"Hei, hei! aku bukan orang jahat kau tau!"

"Tunggu! jangan menembak onichan, dia baru saja menyelamatkanku!" Ucap anak tersebut.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, apa kalian meragukan pernyataan seorang anak kecil!" Balas Ben.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi siapa anda sebenarnya?" tanya polisi.

"Benar juga onichan sebenarnya siapa?"

"Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri,

Kalian bisa memanggilku tetangga yang ramah '**Scarlet Spider!** dan sampai jumpa!".

'-Twipp'

"Wohoooooow" Teriak Ben.

"Arigato Scalet spider-nichan!" Kata anak tersebut sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kelihatannya dunia ini cukup menarik".

* * *

Keesokan harinya.

"Jadi kejadian kemaren itu namanya spacequake ya!" Ucap Ben membaca sebuah koran diatas tower.

"Dan kejadian tersebut dimulai 30 tahun yang lalu dan telah memakan banyak korban jiwa, bencana yang luar biasa mengerikan, kurasa!"

BOOOOOOOOOMMMM

"Ya Tuhan!, kelihatannya spacequake terjadi lagi, baiklah kalau begitu aku akan melihat, apakah masih ada orang yang belum menyelamatkan diri!" Ucapnya sembari terjun dari tower.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, Ben akhirnya tiba ketempat suara tersebut berasal.

-Namun,

"Hei! apa maksudnya ini?"

Ben melihat seorang anak sma dan seorang gadis beramor ungu yang mengeluarkan sebuah pedang. Dan ketika sang gadis mengayunkan pedang bangunan atau apapun dibelakang anak sma tersebut hancur.

"Gila! hanya dalam 1 ayunan saja dapat membuat kerusakan separah itu!" Ucapnya.

"Aaaaaaaaa! Teriak anak sma .

"Sial!" kesal Ben.

'-Twipp'

Ben tepat pada waktunya, dia berhasil menjaring 2 buah pilar yang hampir mengenai anak sma tesebut.

"Nyaris-nyaris!, hei! apa kau baik-baik saja!

"-Scarlet spider!!!" Teriak anak sma.

"Oh! jadi kau mengenalku ya!"

"Tentu saja, aku melihatmu di televisi pagi ini!".

"Ho!" Balas Ben.

"-Kalian juga...ya" tanya gadis tersebut.

"Hahhh?" Jawab sang anak sma dan Ben bersamaan.

_Huh, siapa gadis ini? tiba-tiba menanyakan hal yang tidak jelas begini, _batin Ben.

"Si...siapa namamu? Ucap anak sma gugup.

—Aku tidak punya hal semacam itu" balasnya.

_Heeee, padahal dia mempunyai kekuatan mengerikan, namun tidak memiliki nama, apa dia Alien?, atau dia amnesia? entahlah, _batin Ben.

Namun gadis tersebut perlahan mengeluarkan pedangnya, melihat hal Ben pun bereaksi.

"Whoa!!, tunggu, tunggu, tahan pedangmu tersebut nona!!.

Mendengar ucapan Ben gadis tersebut hanya kebigungan.

"Ap...apa yang kau rencanakan? Tanya sang anak sma.

"Tentu saja—membunuh kalian secepatnya."

Mendengar sang gadis menjawab dengan sangat datar, wajah sang anak sma langsung membiru.

"Kenapa...!"

"Kenapa...? Bukannya sudah jelas?"

"—Lagipula, bukannya kalian datang untuk membunuhku juga?"

"Huh...?"

Diberikan jawaban yang tak diduganya, mulut anak tersebut terbuka lebar, namun berbeda dengan Ben, dia tidak sanggup menahan tawa.

"... Tidak mungkin aku akan melakukan it...?

"...Prutttt!, Bwahahahaha!!!, kau pikir bocah sma seperti dia yang ketakutan, ingin membunuhmu nona, Ghahahahaha!!!.

Namun gadis tersebut tiba-tiba menengadah kelangit, diikuti Ben maupun sang anak sma.

Terlihat ada beberapa manusia yang berpakaian aneh sedang terbang di langit dan tambah lagi, dari senjata-senjata di tangan mereka, sejumlah benda besar yang mirip misil diluncurkan ke arah mereka bertiga.

"W-Waaaaaaaaaah!?".

"Cih! sebenarnya apa yang terjadi!!".

Namun misil yang diluncurkan dari angkasa melayang tanpa bergerak di udara beberapa meter di atas gadis tersebut, seperti sedang dipegangi oleh tangan-tangan tak terlihat.

Gadis itu dengan jengkel menghela nafas.

"Wow! keren, ternyata kau bisa menghentikan semua misil tersebut, jangan bilang kau ini anaknya Magneto? maaf cuma bercanda, hehe! Ucap Ben.

_Ayolah Ben! sekarang ini bukan waktunya bercanda!, _batinnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian muncul sosok yang sedang memakai mesin, atau semacamnya.

Dari atas sampai bawah terlapisi body suit yang asing adalah seorang gadis.

Dia membawa mesin thruster besar di punggungnya, dan sebuah senjata dengan bentuk seperti tas golf di kedua tangannnya.

"Tobiichi—Origami...?" Ucap sang anak sma.

Gadis dengan penampilan mekanik yang terlalu berlebihan itu adalah teman sekelasnya, Tobiichi Origami.

Origami mendelik sekilas ke arahnya.

"Itsuka Shidou...?" Nama sang anak sma.

"Ehhh... jadi kalian berdua saling kenal ya , ngomong-ngomong namamu Itsuka Shidou?". Ucap Ben.

"Um...ya namaku Itsuka Shidou" Balasnya.

"-Anoo, Shidou-kun, ngomong-ngomong temanmu itu berpakaian apa?"

"... Huh? ap-Apa-apaan pakaian itu—"

Akan tetapi, Tobiichi langsung memalingkan pandangan dari Shidou, menuju sang gadis bergaun.

"—Fmph"

Gadis tersebut mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cara yang sama seperti sebelumnya ke arah Origami.

Origami dengan cepat menyentak tanah, menghindari tempat dimana pedang tersebut diayunkan, dan mendekati gadis itu dengan kecepatan yang menakjubkan.

Lalu dari ujung depan senjata di tangan Origami, muncul sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari cahaya.

Sasarannya adalah sang gadis, Origami mengayunkannya dengan seluruh kekuatan.

_Cukup, jika terus dibiarkan, mereka berdua membuat kerusakan lebih parah lagi,_ batin Ben.

'-Twippp'

"Hei! apa kalian berdua pernah mendengar:

-'Dengan kekuatan besar maka datang tanggung jawab besar', namun kalian tidak menerapkan hal tersebut, lihatlah sekeliling hancur lebur ka-

_Spider sense-ku menggila!!!, _Batin Ben sembari menghindari serangan.

Boom!!"

"Nn...meleset" ucap Origami datar.

"Hei!! aku belum selesai bicara!!, baiklah kalau begitu itu maumu!! Geram Ben sembari lompat mendekati Origami.

"-Hupp!"

**"Crawler Assault'!!"** Teriak Ben diikuti pukulan dan tendangan secara beruntun ke Origami.

Namun serangan tersebut terhenti, karena sang gadis misterius tiba-tiba muncul dan menghajar Ben.

"-Tunggu... a- apa??"

BUUKKK!!

"Ga-hakk" Serangan tersebut begitu kuat dan membuat Ben terlempar mengenai bangunan yang rusak.

"Si...sial!, seharusnya tadi aku menggunakan '**Maximum Spide****r**!".

Lalu sang gadis dan Origami menyentak tanah di saat hampir bersamaan, berbentrokan tepat di depan Shidou.

"Gyaaaaaaah!"

Menghadapi tekanan angin yang terlalu kuat, Shidou tanpa ampun terlempar.

"Oi, oi, oi, Shidou!!!!!" Teriak Ben ketika Shidou mulai terlempar mendekati dirinya.

'Buakk'! Kaki Shidou tanpa sengaja menendang perutnya.

"Akkkhh...-fuc*" Ucap Ben sebelum pingsan.

**Bersambung.**


	3. Chapter 2: Penjelasan

Disclaimer:

Saya tidak memiliki Date a Live ataupun Scarlet Spider, semuanya dimiliki oleh pemiliknya masing-masing.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Penjelasan**

* * *

—Sudah lama ya.

Di dalam kepalaku, berkumandang suara yang sepertinya pernah kudengar sebelumnya.

—Akhirnya, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi.

Suara yang penuh nostalgia, penuh kehangatan.

—Aku senang sekali, tapi, sebentar lagi saja. Tunggulah sebentar lagi saja.

Kau siapa, tanyaku, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

—Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku pasti tidak akan membuat kesalahan lagi. Karena itulah...

Lalu, suara misterius itu mengilang.

"Uwahh!"

Teriak Shidou yang baru tersadar dari pingsannya.

Terlihat seorang wanita yang tidak dikenalnya sedang menahan kelopak matanya dengan jari-jarinya.

"...nn? Sudah kau bangun."

Wanita itu, anehnya dengan wajah yang mengantuk, berkata dengan nada yang datar seperti melamun.

"S, S-S-S-S-Siapa kau?"

"...nn, aah."

Wanita itu, masih setengah melamun, bangkit berdiri, dengan ekspresi suram menyapu poninya ke samping.

Dia memakai apa yang sepertinya adalah seragam militer, dan umurnya sekitar 20 tahun. Rambut berantakan, mata yang berkantung, dan boneka beruang yang dipenuhi bekas goresan yang entah kenapa melongok keluar dari kantung seragam militernya.

"...Saya adalah Petugas Analisis di sini, **Murasame Reine**. Sayangnya, sang Petugas Medis sedang keluar. ...tapi jangan khawatir. Meskipun saya tidak punya lisensi perawat, setidaknya saya bisa menangani perawatan sederhana."

_Oi, yang benar saja,_ Batin Shidou.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana aku, tempat apa ini?".

"...ah, tempat ini adalah ruang medis **Fraxinus**. Kamu tak sadarkan diri jadi kami membawamu kesini."

"Fraxinus...? Lalu aku tak sadarkan diri..., ah—"

Benar, Shidou telah terseret dalam pertarungan antara sang gadis misterius dan Origami, dan telah jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Tunggu dulu!, kalau diingat-ingat!".

_"Akkkhh...-fuc*"_ Kaki Shidou menendang perut Scarlet spider.

"-Gomen! Scarlet spider-san" Ucap Shidou.

"...Scarlet spider?" Tanya Reine.

"Ahh!!, bukan apa-apa, jadi boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? Karena banyak hal yang tidak kumengerti.

Shidou bertanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Namun, Reine tidak merespon.

"Aaah! tunggu aku" Teriak Shidou.

"...ikuti saja saya. Ada seseorang yang ingin saya perkenalkan padamu. ...…saya yakin kamu punya banyak pertanyaan, namun saya tidak pandai dalam menjelaskan sesuatu. Kalau kamu mau penjelasan spesifik, kamu perlu bertanya kepada orang tersebut." Balasnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"...saya membawanya ke sini."

Reine yang terlihat pusing mengayunkan kepalanya selagi berbicara.

"Kerja yang bagus."

Terlihat lelaki tinggi yang berdiri di samping kursi kapten menunduk pelan seperti seorang butler. Dia memiliki rambut bergelombang dan hidung yang tidak terlihat seperti seorang Jepang.

"Pekenalkan, Saya adalah Wakil Komandan di sini, **Kannazuki Kyouhei**. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Iya".

Untuk sesaat, Shidou sangka Reine tadinya berbicara dengan lelaki ini.

Namun ia salah mengira.

"Komandan, Petugas Analisis Murasame telah kembali."

Kannazuki memanggil, dan dari kursi kapten yang punggungnya sedang membelakangi mereka, terdengar suara memberengut, sementara kursi tersebut berputar balik.

Lalu

"—Aku menyambutmu. Selamat datang, di **Ratatoskr."** Suara seseorang yang disebut 'komandan' tersebut terdengar terlalu menawan, dan disaat figur gadis muda yang memakai seragam militer merah menyala di bahunya terlihat jelas.

Rambutnya terikat 2 pita hitam besar, memiliki perawakan yang kecil, mata bundar seperti biji ek, dan permen di mulutnya.

"...Kotori?" Heran Shidou, karena sosok di depannya mirip dengan Kotori.

* * *

Di lain tempat

"—Itsuka, Shidou." Ucap Origami sembari mengingat kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Kenapa, dia ada di tempat seperti itu?"

Ia tidak dapat mengerti mengapa dia keluar ke jalanan setelah peringatan spacequake telah dibunyikan.

Dan juga dia pastinya telah melihatnya dan siapa sosok berkostum merah, hoddie biru yang telah menyerang dirinya, tentunya dia bukanlah _spirits._

"Sersan Kepala Tobiichi, persiapan telah selesai!"

"..."

Karena suara teknisi yang tiba-tiba tersebut, wajah Origami yang menatap ke bawah tersentak ke atas.

Angkatan Darat Bela Diri Jepang Pangkalan Tenguu. Dalam hangar yang ditempatkan di salah satu sudutnya, sambil mengikuti instruksi teknisi tersebut Origami mendarat di dock pribadinya , mengembalikan senjata-senjatanya ke tempatnya, dan terakhir, sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mematikan semua Realizer-nya.

**Combat Realizer Unit.** Biasa disebut CR-Unit Itu adalah nama yang diberikan pada perlengkapan taktis yang menggunakan teknologi ajaib, Realizer, yang diperoleh manusia setelah spacequake besar tiga puluh tahun lalu.

Ini adalah teknologi yang mengubah imajinasi menjadi kenyataan.

Disebut-sebut sebagai sistem yang menghasilkan 'sihir' melalui cara ilmiah.

Dan kalau pengobatan dilakukan menggunakan Realizer medis, selama itu bukan luka yang parah, luka tersebut dapat dipulihkan seketika. Ketika Origami mematahkan kakinya sebelumnya, sehari setelahnya ia sudah bisa berjalan lagi.

Sambil menarik napas panjang, Origami melirik sedikit ke atas.

Ia mengingat kembali pertempuran pada hari ini.

—Bencana yang akan menghancurkan dunia, _Spirit_.

Keanehan yang bahkan membuat kelompok superhuman seperti Origami tidak dapat berharap untuk menyentuhnya.

"… tsk."

Ekspresinya tidak berubah sama sekali.

Namun, Origami menggigit keras gigi belakangnya.

"Origami".

Tanpa bersuara, ia berbalik menghadap ke arah suara tersebut.

"Kerja yang bagus".

Disana, memakai suit yang sama dengan Origami, berdiri seorang wanita yang sedang pada pertengahan usia 20-annya dengan tangan di pinggang.

Kapten **Kusakabe Ryouko**. Perwira yang mengepalai AST di mana Origami berada.

"Kau benar-benar hebat mengusir Spirit itu sendirian".

"Tapi hey",

Ryouko menajamkan mata, menggenggam kepala Origami dan memutarnya ke arahnya.

"Kau sedikit kelewatan.—Kau benar-benar mau mati ya?"

"Kau ini, mengerti atau tidak lawan seperti apa yang kau hadapi sih? Yang benar saja, dia itu monster. Dan Jangan melompat ke dalam bahaya dengan sia-sia."

"-salah", Jawab Origami.

"Untuk mengalahkan para Spirit , itu adalah tugas AST."

"... aku tidak berencana untuk mendengar pemikiranmu pribadi. Berpikirlah sesukamu.—Tapi, kalau kau sampai terlihat akan melawan perintah ketika berada di medan perang, kau akan dikeluarkan dari team ."

"Dimengerti."

* * *

Sementara itu ditempat lain-

"—Jadi, yang di sini adalah monster yang kami sebut Spirit , dan yang ini adalah AST. Mereka adalah Anti Spirit Team dari Angkatan Darat Bela Diri Jepang.

Dan Kalau kami tidak menjemputmu, kau mungkin sudah mati. Jadi, menuju hal berikutnya—"

"Tunggu dulu!"

Shidou mengeraskan suaranya, mencoba menahan Kotori yang telah memulai penjelasannya.

"Ada apa? Setelah semua kerepotan yang komandan ini lalui untuk memberikan penjelasan langsung padamu.

"...Ko-Kotori...apa itu kau? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ara, apa kau lupa wajah adikmu sendiri, Shidou ? Aku tahu kau payah dalam mengingat, tapi aku tidak sampai mengira akan separah ini.

Menggaruk belakang kepalanya, Shidou berbicara dengan suara kebingungan.

"...Entah kenapa, aku sangat bingung seolah-olah isi kepalaku ingin meledak".

"Selain itu, di mana aku? Siapa orang-orang ini? Dan juga-".

"-Yo!, Itsuka Shidou".

"Si...siapa kau?" Balas Shidou sambil memperhatikan sosok tersebut, seorang anak laki-laki berumur 2 tahun lebih tua dari dirinya, berambut pirang dan berkostum merah ketat, hoddie biru dan berlogo laba-laba.

"Coba tebak siapa aku?" Balasnya.

"Um...pakaianmu itu, jangan-jangan kau adalah Scarlet spider!!".

"Hai!, perkenalkan namaku **'Ben Reilly"** atau kau lebih familiar dengan **Scarlet spi****der.** (Tampilan Ben sama dengan Peter Peter diserial animasi Spiderman 2017).

"Namaku Itsuka Shidou, salam kenal Ben-san".

"Apakah basa-basinya sudah selesai!" Ucap Kotori.

"Maaf Kotori,...kau tadi bilang _spirits?_"

"Ya, dia adalah bukanlah makhluk dari dunia kita, muncul dimana saja tanpa keinginan, dan daerah sekitarnya hancur.

"...Maaf tapi, hal ini sedikit rumit jadi aku sulit mengertinya."

Mendengar ini, Kotori mengangkat bahunya, "jadi kau masih belum mengerti setelah semua ini?", dan mengeluh.

"Apa yang kubicarakan adalah spacequake , atau lebih tepatnya fenomena yang kita sebut demikian, dan itu merupakan hasil dari kedatangan _spirits_ kedunia kita".

"Ap..."

"Tunggu dulu.. apa?" Ucap Ben.

Gempa di ruang terbuka. Spacequake .

Fenomena yang sangat tidak masuk akal yang menggerogoti kehidupan manusia, menggerogoti dunia.

"Penyebabnya adalah gadis itu, dan skala kehancurannya bervariasi.

"Dan mungkin keberuntungan sedang ada di sisimu, Shidou. Kalau saja skala ledakan kali ini sedikit lebih besar, kau mungkin sudah terhempas seketika."

"..."

"Ano, apa kalian lupa kalau ada korban tendangan Shidou disini?" Ucap Ben.

"Oh ya aku lupa denganmu, jadi kamu ini siapa sebenarnya dan dari mana asalmu ?" Ucap Kotori.

"Hah! baiklah aku akan menceritakan semuanya. (Penjelasan kejadian di chapter sebelumnya.)

Setelah beberapa penjelasan kemudian.

"Oh, jadi begitu ya, yang sebenarnya terjadi!" Ucap Kotori.

"Whoa!! Ben-san jangan-jangan kau juga _spirits" _Ucap Shidou.

"Apa kau bercanda, dan apa aku terlihat seperti _spritis_ -_-?"

"Ehe, gomen!, ngomong-ngomong Kotori kita ini sedang ada dimana?".

"Baiklah. Kurasa lebih cepat kalau aku menunjukannya padamu.—Matikan filternya."

"Ap-Apa ini..."

"Demi sempak 'Thanos' apa-apaan ini!!"

"Tolonglah jangan ribut-ribut. Pemandangan di luar adalah seperti yang kau lihat, dan kita sekarang ini berada adalah 15000 meter di atas Kota Tenguu.

"Maksudmu kita berada di..."

"Yup, **Fraxinus **ini adalah pesawat udara."

"_Hee, tempat ini mengingatkanku pada **Shield heli carrier" **_Batin Ben.

"Pe-pesawat...? Apa maksudnya. Kenapa kau ada berada di tempat semacam ini?"

"Karena itulah, bukankah aku sudah bilang dengarkan penjelasanku secara berurutan? -Kono Baka!!".

"..."

"Hah, kasihan sekali ya kau Shidou, mempunyai adik seperti dirinya" Ucap Ben sembari menepuk pundak Shidou.

"Terserah! nah, kembali ke topik. AST Itu adalah satuan yang khusus dalam bidang Spirit."

Sembari berbicara, Kotori menunjuk sekelompok orang yang ditunjukkan di layar.

"... Satuan yang khusus dalam bidang Spirit ... apa tugas mereka sebenarnya?".

"Sederhana. Kalau Spirit muncul, maka mereka akan datang terbang dan menanganinya."

"Menanganinya...?"

"-Jadi maksudmu memusnahkan, benar kan? Ucap Ben dengan nada seruis.

"Tepat, intinya adalah memusnahkannya."

"M-memusnahkan...?"

"Yup" Balas Kotori.

Ia sudah mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Spirit. Dia memang sosok yang membahayakan.

Tiba-tiba, Shidou melihat wajah gadis itu pikirannnya.

(—Lagipula, bukannya kalian datang untuk membunuhku juga?)

Akhirnya Shidou mengerti perkataan gadis tersebut.

"Yah, kalau dia mati mungkin itulah yang terbaik untuk kita."

"-Oi yang benar saja!!."

"Ke-Kena...pa?"

"Kenapa, kau bertanya?"

"Tak ada yang aneh dengan itu kan? Dia itu monster. Hanya dengan muncul di dunia ini dia menyebabkan spacequake. Dia adalah racun paling jahat dan paling mematikan!"

"Tapi, bukannya kau sudah bilang sebelumnya? Kalau spacequake tidak ada urusannya dengan keinginan _Spirit_ ."

"Itu benar. Setidaknya, sudah diyakini secara luas kalau ledakan dari pertama kali memasuki dunia ini tidak ada hubungan dengan keinginan Spirit itu sendiri. Dan dengan senang hati memulai aktivitas penghancurnya."

"Itu... mungkin tidak akan terjadi."

Kotori memiringkan kepala keheranan mendengar pendapat Shidou.

"Seseorang yang menghancurkan jalanan untuk bersenang- senang... tidak mungkin dapat membuat wajah seperti itu."

"Aku juga setuju dengan perkataan Shidou, terlihat dari wajahnya tidak mungkin dia menikmati apa yang dilakukannya!".

"Ya ampun, Kalian baru saja bertemu selama beberapa menit, dan ditambah lagi dia adalah seseorang yang hampir

membunuhmu, tapi kau masih membelanya. …jangan-jangan, kau jatuh hati padanya?"

"T-tidak, Aku hanya berpikir kalau misalnya masih ada jalan lain."

"Jalan lain ya, huh."

Senyum tipis terbersit di wajah Kotori.

"Mengenai itu." Dia kemudian menempatkan tangannya di dagu.

"Buat Spirit itu—jatuh cinta padamu." Ucap Kotori sembari menyeringai.

"Eh,-eeeehhhhhhhh!!!!" Ucap Shidou dan Ben bersamaan.

**Bersambung**


	4. Chapeter 3: Namamu adalahTohka

Disclaimer:

Saya tidak memiliki Date a Live ataupun Scarlet Spider, semuanya dimiliki oleh pemiliknya masing-masing.

* * *

Setelah sepuluh hari berlalu.

"Baiklah, kelihatannya kau sudah cukup siap Shidou." Ucap Kotori

"Bagaimana bung, apa kau sudah siap, haha!" Canda Ben.

Mereka bertiga sedang berada pesawat udara **Fraxinus** yang melayang di atas kota selagi mengamati berbagai informasi yang ditampilkan di layar.

"-Shidou, Ben!"

"Apa?"

"Aku akan mengirim kalian berdua sesaat lagi. Jadi bersiap-siaplah."

Kata-kata Kotori membuat tubuh Shidou gemetar.

Berdiri di samping kursi kapten, Kannazuki tiba-tiba berucap.

"Lawan kita adalah seorang Spirit. Kegagalan sama dengan kematian. Apa dia sudah melalui cukup latiha—ukkh."

Di tengah-tengah kalimatnya, tinju Kotori ke dalam ulu hati Kannazuki.

"Berani sekali kau ya Kannazuki! sudah jadi orang hebat ya kau rupanya. Sebagai hukuman, kau bicara layaknya seekor babi sampai ini semua selesai."

"Pu-Puhii."

"Ih, menjijikkan" Ucap Ben.

"Baiklah Kotori aku sudah siap!" Ucap Shidou.

"Setidaknya sebelum kau mengirim kami, buatlah '**Stealth suit****' **untukku". Keluh Ben

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa"

"Baiklah aku akan mengirim kalian berdua sekarang".

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian dan memastikan kalau pemandangan sekelilingnya telah berubah dari 'Fraxinus' menjadi bagian belakang gedung SMA yang suram, Shidou dengan ringan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nah sekarang, pertama aku harus—"

Terlihat dinding gedung di depan mata mereka berdua telah dibelah terbuka, dan terlihat langsung ke isi dalamnya.

"Heee, melihat hal seperti ini sungguhan, benar-benar sulit dipercaya, benar kan Shidou!" Canda Ben.

「Nah, sempurna, masuki gedung dari sana sekarang.」

Dari intercom yang terpasang di telinga kanannya, suara Kotori dapat terdengar.

"Dimengerti" Ucap Shidou.

「Sekarang, cepatlah. Respon dari Spirit itu berasal dari tiga lantai di atas tangga di sampingmu, di kelas ke empat dari depan.」

"Baik"

Shidou mengambil nafas dalam, dan melesati tangga terdekat.

Sebelum satu menit berlalu, ia sampai di depan ruang kelas yang dimaksud.

Tanpa membuka pintu, ia tidak dapat memastikan sosok di dalamnya, namun hanya dengan berpikir kalau ada Spirit di dalamnya tentu saja membuat jantungnya berdering bagaikan bunyi alarm.

"Santai saja Shidou, kalau dia keluar kemungkinan dia hanya memenggal kepala mu, jadi santai saja! hehehe" Canda Ben.

"-Kepala kau santai!! kau pikir kepalaku bisa tumbuh lagi hah?!" Balas Shidou.

"Tenanglah, jangan ngegas gitu juga kali!"

"Terserah, eh—ini, kelas 2-4. Bukankah ini kelasku?"

「Ara, begitukah. Nyaman untukmu, bukan? Tidak bisa dibilang kalau lokasi itu menguntungkan, tapi mungkin itu jauh lebih baik ketimbang tempat lain yang benar-benar baru bagimu. Baiklah Ben, aku ingin kau bersembunyi sembari mengawasi Shidou」

"..."

"..."

"Hei Ben!, Ben Reilly, jawab perkataanku!"

"Maaf nona, kelihatannya kau salah orang!"

"Ohh, jadi itu maumu ya, baiklah kalau begitu... "SCARLET SPIDERRRR!!!!!!"

"Aaahhhhhh!!!! te..telingaku, sialan kau Kotori!"

"Itulah akibatnya kau bermain-main denganku!"

Kembali ke Shidou, kini dia mulai mendekati sang _spirits_.

"... hey, selamat sore, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini?"

"Mungkin dia sedang menikmati senja" Ucap Ben.

"Cukup Ben!"

Dengan suara pelan, ia mengulang sapaan berkali-kali. Memantapkan pikirannya, Shidou membuka pintu ruangan kelas.

Kondisi ruangan kelas itu, diwarnai merah matahari terbenam, terproyeksikan ke dalam retinanya.

"Ah—"

Baris ke empat dari depan, deretan kedua dari jendela— tepat di meja Shidou, gadis berambut hitam dengan gaun aneh yang membungkus tubuhnya sedang duduk dengan satu lutut terangkat.

Matanya yang memancarkan cahaya bagai ilusi sedang dalam kondisi sayu setengah terbuka, menatap papan tulis sambil melamun.

Namun, pemandangan tersebut hilang seketika.

"—Nu?"

Gadis tersebut menyadari keberadaan Shidou, kemudian ia membuka matanya sepenuhnya dan melihat ke arahnya.

"...! H-hey—"

Sambil mencoba untuk tenang Shidou mengangkat tangannya.

—Hyun.

Ia pikir gadis itu dengan santai mengayunkan tangannya, dan sebersit cahaya hitam menyentuh dan melewati pipi Shidou.

Sesaat setelahnya, pintu ruang kelas pada mana tangan Shidou sedang berpegangan, dan juga jendela-jendela di koridor di belakangnya hancur berantakan.

Tiba-tiba menghadapi ini, ia langsung membeku di tempat. Ia mencoba menyentuh pipinya, dan sedikit darah mengalir.

「Shidou!」

Suara Kotori mengguncang gendang telinganya sampai terasa sakit.

"Cukup Shidou! aku akan segera keluar!" Ucap Ben.

"Tidak, tunggu sebentar lagi Ben-san!"

"Cih kau ini! apa kau ingin kepalamu terpenggal hah?"

"Terserah yang penting sekarang aku harus menemuinya!" Balas Shidou.

"Yosh, "Tu-tunggu! Aku bukan musuhmu!"

"... jadi apa boleh aku masuk...?"

Menelan ludahnya, Shidou berdiri di depan pintu masuk ruang kelas yang sekarang tanpa daun pintu itu.

"..."

Gadis itu sedang menatapnya dengan seksama. Seakan bertanya-tanya jika serangan akan datang, pandangan tersebut terisi dengan keraguan dan kewaspadaan.

"T-tenanglah untuk se—"

Sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menunjukkan kalau ia tidak punya rasa permusuhan, ia melangkah masuk ke ruang kelas.

Tapi,

"—Berhenti."

Gadis itu dengan hati-hati memperhatikan Shidou dari kepala hingga kaki, dan membuka mulutnya.

"Kau siapa."

"...Ahh, aku—"

「Tunggu sebentar.」

Di saat Shidou baru mau menjawab, entah mengapa Kotori menghentikannya.

Layar di bridge Fraxinus sekarang ini sedang menampilkan potret wajah Spirit tersebut, gadis yang terbalut gaun yang terbuat dari cahaya itu.

Wajahnya yang menawan, dihiasi pandangan menusuk, sedang menatap tajam pada sisi kanan kamera—terhadap Shidou.

Terlihat sebuah jendela tampilan terbuka di tengah layar.

1) "**Aku Itsuka Shidou. Aku datang untuk** **menyelamatkanmu**!"

2) "**Aku cuma orang lemah yang kebetulan lewat saja, tolong jangan bunuh aku**."

3) "**Sebelum menanyakan nama seseorang, sebutkan namamu dulu.**

"4) "**Hei! apa kau ingin terjebak dalam jaring laba-labaku!**"

"Pilihan—" Tunggu dulu, siapa yang menambahkan pilihan ke empat!?" Tanya Kotori.

"Kurasa pilihan ke empat sangat bagus" Jawab Kannazuki.

"Oh! jadi kau ya rupanya!" Sembari menendang perut Kannazuki.

Bukkk!!!

"Ah, mereka mulai lagi" Ucap Ben.

"Baiklah sekarang pilihlah opsi yang kau pikir benar! dalam lima detik dan abaikan pilihan ke empat!!!"

Semuanya secara bersamaan, para anggota crew mengoperasikan konsol di depan mereka. Hasil dari semua itu dengan segera tampil di layar di hadapan Kotori.

"—Sepertinya kita semua memiliki pendapat yang sama."

Kotori berkata, dan para crew mengangguk bersamaan.

「Shidou. Kau bisa mendengarku? Jawab sesuai dengan yang kuberitahukan.」

"Oke!"

「—Sebelum menanyakan nama seseorang, sebutkan namamu dulu.」

"—Sebelum menanyakan nama seseorang, sebutkan namamu dulu...eeh?

"Kotori apa yang kau suruh dia katakan..." Ucap Ben.

Namun, sudah terlalu terlambat, air muka gadis itu berubah, kali ini mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membuat bola-bola cahaya.

"Oww Sh*t!!"

Kemudian, sebuah bola cahaya hitam terlempar ke tempat di mana Shidou tadinya berdiri. Sebuah lubang besar menganga di lantai yang kelihatannya telah menembus habis sampai lantai dua atau tiga.

"... Uwaa..."

"Ah, sudah kuduga"

「Ehh? aneh.」

"Bukan itu yang seharusnya kau katakan..., apa kau mencoba membunuhku hah...?"

Membalas Kotori yang sepertinya juga sedang bingung, Shidou membangkitkan tubuhnya sambil memegang kepalanya.

Lalu-

"Ini yang terakhir. Kalau kau tidak ingin menjawab, aku akan menganggapmu sebagai musuh."

"A-aku Itsuka Shidou! Aku murid di sini! Aku tidak punya maksud jahat!"

"..."

"—Jangan bergerak. Sekarang ini, kau ada dalam jangkauan seranganku." Ucap si Gadis.

"Umm? -hey, bukankah kita pernah bertemu satu kali sebelumnya...?"

"Ah... ahh, bulan ini—kurasa, tanggal 10. Di kota."

"Ohh"

"Aku ingat sekarang. Kau yang mengucapkan hal aneh itu "...kalau kuingat, kau bilang kau tidak punya maksud untuk membunuhku? Hmmf— Aku sudah tahu maksudmu. Beritahu aku, apa yang kau inginkan. Apa kau berencana menyerangku dari belakang setelah aku lengah?"

"Hooo, situasi sedang memanas kelihatannya!" Ucap Ben.

"—Manusia itu..."

Tanpa sadar, Shidou berbicara.

"... tidak semuanya mencoba membunuhmu."

Mata gadis itu terbelalak mendengarnya.

"... begitukah?"

"Ah, ya begitulah."

"Orang-orang yang aku temui, mereka semua bilang kalau aku harus mati."

"Tidak mungkin... hal seperti itu."

"... kalau begitu aku akan bertanya. Kalau kau tidak punya keinginan untuk membunuhku, lalu untuk alasan apa kau ada di sini sekarang?"

"Uh, itu—err."

「Shidou」

Tepat saat Shidou mulai terbata, suara Kotori menggema di telinga kanannya.

"—Pilihan lagi ya."

1) "**Tentu saja, aku datang untuk menemuimu.**"

2) "**Apapun itu, tidak masalah kan**."

3) "**Hanya seseorang yang ****kebetulan lewat ingatlah itu!!**."

"_Tunggu dulu, rasanya aku pernah mendengar pilihan ketiga, tapi dimana ya_?" Batin Ben.

Tampilan di hadapannya segera mengumpulkan pendapat- pendapat dari para anggota crew. 1) yang paling umum.

"Yah, untuk pilihan 2) setelah melihat reaksinya terakhir kali sepertinya mustahil. —Shidou, untuk sekarang ini katakan saja kalau kau datang untuk bertemu dengannya."

"A-agar dapat menemuimu!"

Gadis itu kebingungan.

"Menemuiku? Kenapa?"

"Apa, kau tidak bisa mengatakannya? Atau kau muncul di hadapanku tanpa alasan? Atau mungkin—"

Mata sang gadis sekali lagi mulai terlihat berbahaya. Shidou terburu-buru menyelamatkan diri dan mengatakan.

"A-agar... kita dapat... saling mencintai satu sama lain?"

"What the fu*k'!!" Ucap Ben

Di saat Shidou mengatakan ini, gadis itu menyilangkan kedua tangan dan membuat gerakan membelah horizontal.

Dalam sekejap, tepat di atas kepala Shidou sebuah pedang angin melewatinya dan membelah dinding ruangan kelas tembus ke luar.

"Uwaa...!?"

"... aku tidak mau mendengar leluconmu."

"Hehe, kurasa agak wajar gadis tersebut marah!" Ucap Ben.

Shidou menelan ludah.

Di saat itulah, ketakutan yang ia rasakan sampai sekarang ini menghilang, dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

—Ahh, itu dia, ekspresi itu.

Ekspresi ini, yang benar-benar Shidou benci.

Seakan menganggap dirinya tidak dicintai sama sekali, ekspresi yang menunjukkan hilangnya kepercayaan pada dunia.

"Aku datang ke sini..., untuk... berbicara denganmu."

Shidou berkata dan seolah tidak mengerti yang ia maksud, gadis itu mengangkat alis.

"... apa maksudmu?"

"Itu saja. Aku, mau, berbicara denganmu. Aku tidak peduli apa topiknya. Bahkan kalau kau tidak menyukainya dan mengacuhkanku, tidak apa-apa. Tapi, aku ingin agar kau tahu satu hal. Aku—"

「Shidou, tenanglah.」

"Tenang kepala kau Kotori!! manusia normal mana yang dapat tenang setelah mengalami hal tersebut!" Ungkap Ben.

「Scarlet spider!!!! bisakah kau diam sejenak.」

"Baiklah, aku akan diam kali ini!"

"Aku tidak akan—menolak keberadaanmu."

Shidou mengambil langkah berat ke depan, dan sambil melafalkan dengan jelas per kata, ia berkata demikian.

"..."

Gadis itu mengangkat alis, dan memalingkan pandangannya dari Shidou.

Lalu, setelah hening sejenak, dia membuka mulutnya dengan gugup.

"... Shido. Kau bilang kau Shido?"

"—Ya."

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan menolak keberadaanku?"

"Yeah."

"Benar-benarkah?"

"Benar-benar."

"Benar-benar-benarkah?

"Benar-benar-benar."

"Woi!!!! ini kapan selesainya!!" Ucap Ben.

Shidou menjawab tanpa jeda, maka gadis itu mengelus rambutnya, dan berdiri sambil menyuarakan apa yang kedengarannya sebuah isakan, memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang.

"—Hmpf."

Mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum mengejek, sembari menyilangkan tangannya.

"Siapa yang sedang kau coba tipu dengan kata-kata itu baaka! baaka!"

"Seperti yang kubilang, aku—"

"Aku tidak tahu apa isi kepalamu, tapi kau manusia pertama yang dapat kuajak bicara baik-baik. … untuk mendapat informasi mengenai dunia ini kau mungkin ada gunanya."

"...huh?"

"Aku bilang aku tidak keberatan kalau hanya berbicara denganmu. Tapi itu untuk mendapat informasi saja. Mm, itu penting sekali. Informasi itu benar-benar sangat penting."

Selagi berbicara—meski hanya sedikit, namun ekspresi gadis tersebut terlihat sedikit lebih tenang.

"Be-begitukah..."

Sambil menggaruk wajahnya, Shidou menjawab.

「—Kerja yang bagus. Lanjutkan saja seperti itu.」Ucap Kotori.

"A-Aahh..."

Lalu, gadis itu mulai perlahan-lahan mengitari ruang kelas dengan langkah-langkah panjang.

"Tapi, jika kau bertindak mencurigakan. Akan kubuat sebuah lubang angin di badanmu."

"... oke, aku mengerti."

"Shido."

"A-Apa?"

"Aku ingin bertanya, apa sebetulnya tempat ini? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat tempat seperti ini."

"Apa dia serius bertanya seperti itu?" Ucap Ben.

"Ehh... ahh, ini sebuah sekolah—ruangan kelas, yah tempat di mana murid-murid seusia denganku datang untuk belajar. Da kami duduk di meja-meja itu, seperti ini."

"Semua ini diisi manusia? Jangan bercanda!!"

"Tidak, itu kenyataannya."

"Hey—"

Ia bermaksud memanggil nama gadis tersebut— namun kata-kata Shidou tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Nu?"

Mungkin menyadari kondisi Shidou, gadis itu mengernyitkan alis.

Dan kemudian, setelah menempatkan tangannya di dagu untuk sementara, sementara berpikir,

"... jadi begitu ya, agar bisa berbincang dengan seseorang, aku perlu itu ya."

"Shido. —Kau mau panggil aku apa?"

Sambil duduk di salah kursi di dekatnya, dia berkata.

"... huh?" Bingung Shidou.

"Beri aku nama."

Setelah hening sejenak.

—Serius bangeeeeeeeeeet!!

—Yang benar sajaaaaaaaa!!

Shidou dan Ben menjerit dalam hati.

"A-aku!?"

"Yeah. Lagipula aku tidak berencana untuk bicara dengan orang lain. Tidak masalah."

"Uwahh, lagi-lagi masalah yang berat muncul."

Duduk di kursi kapten, Kotori menggaruk wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau beri namanya '**Tenka'**!" Ucap Ben.

"...Toh-**Tohka**!"

Dari mulut Shidou yang kebingungan keluar nama itu.

"Nu?"

"Ba-bagai... mana?"

Setelah hening sejenak—

"Oh, baiklah. Daripada kalian mereka nama aneh padanya"

Namun... rasa bersalah yang lebih lagi terbentuk di balik pikirannya.

Bagaimanapun juga, itu karena pertemuan pertama mereka adalah pada **tanggal 10 April**, benar-benar nama yang sederhana.

"Kalau begitu—Tohka, bagaimana cara menulisnya?"

"Ahh, itu—"

Shidou melangkah mendekati papan tulis, memegang sebatang kapur, dan menulis nama '**Tohka**'.

"Hmm."

Dengan anggukan kecil, gadis itu meniru Shidou dan menyusuri papan tulis dengan jarinya.

"Ah, kalau kau tidak menggunakan kapur nanti kata-katanya..."

"Ada apa?"

"... tidak, tidak ada."

"Begitu ya."

Dengan mengatakan itu, gadis itu menatap kata-kata yang ia tulis untuk sejenak, dan memberi anggukan kecil.

"Shido."

"A-apa?"

"Tohka."

"Eh?"

"Tohka. Namaku. Bagus sekali bukan?"

"Ah, ahh...

Entah kenapa tadi itu agak... membuatnya malu.

Sedikit memalingkan matanya, Shidou menggaruk pipinya.

Namun, gadis itu—Tohka, sekali lagi menggerakkan bibirnya.

"Shido."

… bahkan Shidou sekalipun mengerti maksud Tohka.

"To-Tohka..."

Shidou memanggil nama itu, dan dengan terlihat puas ujung-ujung bibir Tohka tersungging naik.

Hatinya melonjak.

Kalau ia pikir-pikir lagi, ini pertama kalinya, ia melihat senyum Tohka. Namun senyum Tohka hilang seketika, setelah menyadari seseorang mengawasi mereka berdua dari tadi.

"-Keluarlah!! aku tau kau ada disitu!!" Kesal Tohka.

"Ahh sial!!" Ucap Ben sembari keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Baiklah aku ketahuan, tapi tenang saja aku tidak bermaksud jahat kok.. -'Spider sense'!!! Ucap Ben sembari menghindar serangan Tohka.

"Woahh! nyaris saja!"

"Bukankah kau orang yang ingin membunuh juga pada hari itu kan?! Kesal Tohka.

"Tenang Tohka! dia bukan orang jahat dia temanku!" Ucap Shidou.

"Nu? jadi dia temanmu, tapi kenapa dia berpakaian aneh? Ucap Tohka.

"Kenapa setiap orang selalu mempertanyakan kostumku? ini klasik dan juga ikonik!" Jelas Ben.

"Nu? Balas Tohka sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

"Jadi siapa nama-mu?"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Scarlet spider" Jawab Ben.

"Scarlet spider? nama yang aneh!"

"Heee! lebih aneh yang tidak punya nama" Canda Ben.

Lalu, pada saat itulah,

"—...?"

Tiba-tiba, gedung sekolah mengalami sebuah ledakan yang luar biasa dan bergetar.

"Ap-apa yang...!?"

「Shidou, menunduk!」

"Kelihatannya kita diserang!"

"Eh...?"

「Cepatlah!」

Tidak tahu ini dan itu, Shidou melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan dan tiarap di lantai.

"gagagagagagagaga—", terdengar suara keras, menghancurkan jendela ruang kelas semuanya sekaligus.

"Kotori!! apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi??!! Tanya Ben.

「Sepertinya serangan dari luar. Mungkin untuk memancing Spirit keluar atau mereka ingin menghancurkan gedung agar dia keluar」.

"Ha..., konyol sekali...!"

「 —Tapi tetap saja, ini diluar dugaanku. Mereka memikirkan taktik agresif seperti ini.」

Terlihat Tohka memasang ekspresi yang sama persis dengan ketika dia berhadapan dengan Shidou sebelumnya, menatap keluar jendela yang pecah.

Tanpa perlu diragukan lagi, peluru tidak berguna melawan Tohka, bahkan pecahan kaca tidak dapat menyentuhnya.

Namun, wajahnya terlihat begitu menderita.

"—Tohka!"

Tanpa sadar, Shidou meneriakkan nama itu.

"..."

"Cepatlah lari, Shido. Kalau kau ada bersamaku, kau akan terserang oleh sesamamu manusia."

Shidou terdiam, dan merenung...

Tentu saja, ia harus melarikan diri. Namun—

「Ada dua pilihan. Lari, atau tinggal.」

Ia mendengar suara Kotori. Setelah ragu-ragu sejenak,

"... bagaimana bisa aku melarikan diri, di saat-saat seperti ini..."

「Kau benar-benar idiot.」

"Super duper idiot!! hehe!!" Canda Ben.

"... katakan sesuka kalian."

Membentuk garis lurus dengan bibirnya, Shidou duduk di hadapan kaki Tohka.

"Huh—?"

Tohka terkejut melihat Shidou.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepatlah—"

"Aku tahu...! Tapi sekarang ini waktunya untuk percakapan kita. Hal seperti itu, jangan khawatirkan. —Kau mau informasi mengenai dunia ini kan? Kalau itu sesuatu yang bisa kujawab, tidak peduli berapa banyak pun pertanyaan yang kau punya akan kujawab semuanya."

Tohka memasang wajah terkejut untuk sejenak, dan kemudian duduk menghadap Shidou.

"Baiklah kalian berdua silahkan berbincang sebentar, soal mereka serahkan saja padaku, oke!!" Ucap Ben.

'Twipp'.

* * *

Sementara itu ditempat lain.

"——"

Dengan tubuhnya terselimuti sebuah wiring suit , Origami sedang memegang sebuah gatling gun raksasa dengan kedua tangannya.

Mempersiapkan diri lalu menekan pelatuknya, jumlah peluru yang tak terbayangkan berpencar menghantam bangunan sekolah.

「—Bagaimana? Apa Spirit itu sudah keluar?」

Dari intercom di dalam headset-nya, suara Ryouko dapat terdengar.

"Saya masih belum bisa memastikannya."

Tanpa menghentikan serangan, ia membalas.

Sambil menembakan senapannya, Origami membuka mata lebar-lebar dan mengamati gedung sekolah yang sedang meruntuh.

Kemudian—Origami menyipitkan matanya sedikit.

Kelas 2-4, ruang kelas Origami.

Oleh karena serangan-serangan mereka, dinding luarnya sudah runtuh seluruhnya—ia melihat sosok target, sang Spirit.

Namun—

「... nn? Itu kan—」

Ryouko berkata dengan nada ragu.

Karena, di dalam ruang kelas itu, selain Spirit itu, seorang manusia, kelihatannya seorang pemuda, terdeteksi. —

Mungkin seorang murid yang terlambat menyelamatkan diri.

"Si-siapa itu. Apa dia sedang diserang—?"

"——!"

Mata Origami terbuka lebar.

Karena dia menyadari kalau itu teman sekelasnya, Itsuka Shidou.

"-Origami?!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Origami!?"

Tanpa merespon sedikitpun, Origami melaju terbang menuju gedung sekolah.

"Twipp!!"

Namun pergerakan Origami terhenti oleh sesuatu.

"Yo! Origami-chan!!"

"Ka...Kau!!" Mata Origami terbelak melihat sosok yang menghentikannya.

"Apa kau masih ingat aku?" Ucap sosok tersebut**.**

"Scarlet spider!!!" Kesal Origami sembari menembak.

"Woah!! jangan kau pikir itu bekerja!" Ucap Scarlet spider atau Ben Reilly sembari menghindari tembakan Origami.

"Cih!!" Kesal Origami.

"Hei! aku mau tau, kenapa kau sangat membenci _Spirits?_" Tanya Ben.

"...Karena _Spirits_ telah membunuh orang tuaku 5 tahun yang lalu!!"

"Ap..apa? Kejut Ben.

"Alasan-ku bergabung dengan AST adalah untuk memburu _Spirits _tersebut!"

"..." Ben terdiam sejenak.

"_Jadi dia ingin membalaskan dendam kematian orangtuanya akibat ulah Spirits, cih! sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan dunia ini!!_"

"Maaf kelihatannya aku tidak punya urusan lagi denganmu!" Ucap Origami sembari kembali terbang.

"Hei!! tunggu"

"Twipp!"

* * *

Kembali lagi ke Shidou dan Tohka.

"Hey—Tohka."

"Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya... kau ini makhluk apa?"

"Mu?"

"—gak tahu."

"..."

"Gak tahu? ..."

"Faktanya aku tiba-tiba berada disana dan ingatanku juga samar-samar dan juga aku tidak tau aku ini makhluk apa!"

"Be-begitukah..?"

"Begitulah. Aku lalu tiba-tiba terlahir di dunia ini, dan saat itu grup mecha-mecha itu sudah beterbangan di langit."

"G-grup mecha-mecha ...?"

"Orang-orang menyebalkan yang terbang kemana-mana itu."

Kelihatannya ia sedang membicarakan AST.

「Ini kesempatanmu, Shidou!」

"Huh...? Untuk apa?"

「Ayolah, cepat lakukan saja. Date! Date! 」

「**Date** 」

「**Date** 」

「**Date** 」

"Argh iya aku tahu!"

Shidou menyerah dan berteriak.

"Hey, Tohka."

"Nn, ada apa?"

"U-uhm... la-la-la-lain kali." Ucap Shidou terbata-bata.

"Nn?"

"Maukah kau pergi... date denganku?"

Tohka memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Apa itu date?"

"I-itu..."

Entah kenapa ia merasa agak malu, lalu ia memalingkan pandangan dan menggaruk pipinya.

Lalu, pada saat itu, terdengar suara Kotori yang sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya masuk.

「—Shidou! AST sedang bergerak!」

"Huh...!?"

Dengan suara yang mungkin dapat didengar Tohka di depannya, namun Shidou tidak peduli dan berteriak.

Dalam sekejap—di luar ruang kelas yang dari tadi mengeluarkan aura berasa terbuka, Origami muncul.

"Origami!! Be- Scarlet spider!!!!"

Teriak Shidou setelah dia menyadari Ben yang terlihat tidak karuan, topeng yang kini memperlihatkan bagian mulutnya dan kostumnya terlihat hancur.

"Hee!! kelihatannya kau jauh lebih kuat dari yang kuduga" Ucap Ben.

Kini terlihat emosi Tohka menjadi kelam, dan dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah sana.

Lalu, tanpa buang waktu, dari mesin yang terkesan kasar di tangannya muncul sebuah pedang cahaya, ketika Origami menyerbu Tohka.

"Cih!!" Geram Origami.

Namun serangan Origami ditahan oleh Ben, nampak menggunakan kedua lengannya yang terbalut oleh jaring laba-laba yang cukup tebal.

"Woahh!! nyaris saja, sekarang kupikir, kau akan mengucapkan terima kasih, Tohka!," Sembari melempar pedang Origami.

"—Kasar sekali!"

"Yah, jika kau ingin dia menikammu, aku akan pergi" Ucap Ben.

"Bukan kau! Baaka!!" Balas Tohka.

"Tobiichi" Ucap Shidou.

"Tch—kau lagi" Ucap Tohka.

Origami melirik sekilas Shidou, lalu menarik nafas lega.

Namun dia segera menyiapkan senjata asing itu dan melemparkan pandangan dingin pada Tohka.

Tohka melirik Shidou, lalu menancapkan tumitnya pada lantai di bawah kakinya.

"Sandalphon"

"Baiklah semuanya sekarang tenanglah," Ucap Ben.

"Karena pedang itu cuku-" kata Ben sebelum Tohka mengayunkan pedang yang menghancurkan ruangan itu.

「Shidou, Ben, mundur! Biarkan **Fraxinus** menjemput kalian segera. Kalau bisa cobalah agar kalian bertiga pergi bersama-sama!」

"Meskipun kau bilang begitu..."

Tohka menarik pedang dari belakang singgasana, dan menikamkannya pada Origami.

Deru angin dari satu ayunan tersebut, dengan mudahnya mengangkat tubuh Shidou, dan melemparkannya ke luar sekolah.

"Twipp"

"Dapat!" Ucap Ben sambil menjaring Shidou yang hampir terlempar jauh.

「Nice! 」

"Ehh?"

Pada saat yang sama suara Kotori melengking, tubuh Shidou dan Ben terselimuti perasaan tak berbobot.

Selagi merasakan sensasi melayang yang aneh, mereka berdua dipungut kembali oleh **Fraxinus**.

**Bersambung.**


	5. Chapter 4: Date singkat

Disclaimer:

Saya tidak memiliki Date a Live ataupun Scarlet Spider, semuanya dimiliki oleh pemiliknya masing-masing.

* * *

Kini Shidou telah berangkat sekolah seperti biasa, dan setelah melihat gerbang yang tertutup rapat dan bangunan sekolah yang telah hancur menjadi timbunan puing-puing, ia mengeluh atas kebodohannya.

"Haah... mungkin aku belanja dulu kelihatannya."

Seraya melepas keluhannya, ia berbalik ke arah yang berlainan dengan jalan ke rumah.

Namun, baru saja beberapa menit , Shidou berhenti lagi.

Tersandar marka 'Dilarang Masuk' di jalan sana.

"Oh, jalanan ditutup...?"

Seakan baru saja terjadi perang di sini.

"—Ah, ini kan..."

Ia ingat tempat ini. Tempat ini merupakan bagian dari zona spacequake di mana ia pertama kali bertemu Tohka.

Sepertinya para Petugas Restorasi belum menanganinya, pemandangan kehancuran itu tetap tidak berubah dari sepuluh hari yang lalu.

-Tohka.

Seorang Spirit, gadis pembawa bencana, yang baru dia kemarin.

Gadis itu benar-benar memiliki kekuatan yang tak bisa dibayangkan.

Sampai pada titik di mana semua organisasi di dunia akan setuju kalau ia adalah ancaman.

Kejadian kemarin adalah buktinya.

Hal semacam ini benar-benar tidak bisa dibiarkan saja.

"...do..."

Shidou membenci wajah murung yang diperlihatkan Tohka.

"Hey, Shido..."

"... jangan abaikan aku!"

"—Huh?"

Penasaran akhirnya Shidou berbalik badan perlahan.

"Uwaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!".

Tepat dibelakangnya berdiri seorang gadis mengenakan gaun yang jelas-jelas tidak cocok dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Sadar juga akhirnya, ba~ka ba~ka."

"T-Tohka? kau nyaris saja membuatku jantungan!!".

"... nu? Apanya maksudmu?"

"Ah lupakan, jadi kenapa kau ada di tempat seperti ini...!?"

"Meskipun kau tanya kenapa..."

"Bukannya kau yang mengajakku, Shido? Itu lho... date ."

"Ap—"

"K-kau lupa...?"

"Hm? Apa, kau pikir aku pikun atau apa?"

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku..."

"—Hmmf, sudahlah. Yang penting Shido, ayo cepat kita mulai date itu. "Date date date date! ."

Tohka terus menerus mengulang kata tersebut.

"Ba-baiklah!, aku mengerti, aku mengerti, jadi kumohon jangan mengulang kata itu!"

"Eh, kenapa? …...ah, Shido, jangan bilang kau mengajariku kata yang tidak sopan dan mesum ya?"

"—! Ti-tidak, tidak!

Shidou menggaruk pipinya seraya berkata demikian.

Shidou lalu berbalik dengan tatapan tidak nyaman.

Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki 2 tahun lebih tua dari Shidou planga-plongo melihat keduanya, sambil membawa kantong plastik belanjaan.

"... nu?"

Tohka kelihatannya telah menyadari pandangan tersebut. Dia menyembunyikan diri di balik Shidou, dan mengamatinya dengan tajam.

"... Shido, siapa dia? Musuh? Perlu kubunuh?"

"Hu... huh!?"

Bahu Shidou gemetar setelah mendengar Tohka tanpa pikir panjang mengucapkan sesuatu yang terdengar berbahaya.

"Jangan, jangan, jangan, kenapa kau bilang begitu? dia cuma orang biasa."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Shido? Mata yang berapi-api itu... bukankah dia seperti burung pemangsa? Tidak mungkin dia tidak mengincarku.…bisa jadi masalah nantinya kalau kita membiarkannya. Kupikir lebih baik musnahkanya sebelum itu terjadi."

… yah, memang benar kalau matanya bersinar-sinar, tapi...

Pertama-tama ia harus memikirkan topik pembicaraan baru.

"Jangan khawa-

"-Heee! kelihatannya kalian berdua akrab sekali!" Ucap anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Dan kalau tidak salah kau yang bernama Tohka itu kan?"

"...nu? Shidou dia siapa? Ucap Tohka.

"Oh dia, dia adalah Scar-

" -Ben! namaku Ben Reilly, salam kenal Tohka-chan!"

"_Nyaris keceplosan kau Shidou_" Batin Ben.

"_Ahh! maaf Ben aku tidak sengaja_" Batin Shidou.

Tohka terus menatap Ben dengan tajam.

"_Ahh! Spider sense __bergetar__!"_

"Ehh! kelihatannya aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Shidou, silahkan menikmati date kalian berdua! Ucap Ben pergi menjauh.

"Lihat. Sudah kubilang bukan? Tidak semua manusia yang akan menyerangmu."

"... hmph", jadi dia itu siapa, apa kau mengenalnya?

"Ah, dia teman yang ikut tinggal dirumahku!

"...hmph, tadi dia bilang tentang date —"

"A-a-ayo pergi dari sini dulu pertama-tama. Oke?"

Shidou mengatakan itu pada Tohka, sembari berjalan buru-buru.

"Nu. Hey Shido, kita pergi ke mana!"

"Tohka... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi setelah semua itu kemarin?"

Sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan, namun pertama keluar dari mulutnya yang satu itu.

"Biasa saja kok. Mereka mengayunkan pedang yang tidak membelah apapun, menembakkan meriam yang tidak mengenai apapun. Dan teman laba-labamu yang mengeluarkan jaring aneh dari tangannya. Lalu pada akhirnya, tubuhku menghilang dengan sendirinya."

"... menghilang katamu?"

Shidou memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan.

"Cuma berpindah dari dunia ini ke suatu ruang lain."

"Hah?...tempat seperti apa itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti."

Shidou terdiam mendengarnya.

"Ketika berada disana, aku berada dalam kondisi lanyaknya tidur dan hanya ruang gelap saja, dan 'biasanya' juga aku cuma dikirim secara tidak beraturan dan berakhir secara acak. Yah, kurasa seperti dibangunkan tiba-tiba."

"...hah!"

Shidou menghela nafas.

Ia mengerti kalau spacequake terjadi ketika para Spirit muncul di dunia, namun jika yang dikatakan Tohka benar, bukankah spacequake hanya sebuah kecelakaan belaka.

Tunggu dulu ada yang janggal dengan perkataan Tohka.

"... apa maksudmu 'biasanya'? Apa hari ini berbeda?"

"Hmph, ma-mana aku tahu."

"Jawab yang jujur. Bisa jadi itu sesuatu yang sangat penting."

Shidou terus mendesak.

Akan tetapi entah mengapa, pipi Tohka sedikit bersipu kemerah-mudaan, dan tatapannya tajam.

"Kau memaksa sekali!"

"Tidak, tapi-"

Shidou mulai berbicara, namun Tohka menyentak tanah dengan satu kaki.

Aspal yang diinjaknya langsung mencuat naik, dan kilatan cahaya memancar darinya.

-Crakk!!

"Whoaa!!"

"—Ayo, cepat beritahu apa arti date ."

Tohka berkata dengan tidak sabar.

"...muu"

"... date ialah...ketika seorang lelaki dan gadis pergi ke luar dan mencari kesenangan bersama-sama... menurutku begitu."

"Cuma itu?"

Kata Tohka sembari menganga mendengar ucapan Shidou.

"... y-yah... iya... kurang lebih."

"Begitu."

Ekspresi Tohka sedikit berseri selagi mengangguk, dan dia mengambil langkah lebar untuk keluar dari gang tersebut.

"Begitu"

"H-hey, Tohka—"

"Apa, Shido? Bukannya kita akan bersenang-senang?"

"To-Tohka! Pakaianmu itu tidak beres...!"

"Apa?"

Mata Tohka terbelalak karena keterkejutan yang sangat ketika Shidou mengatakan hal itu.

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan **_AstralDress_**-ku?

"Pakaianmu itu terlalu mencolok kau tau...! bahkan AST dapat menyadarinya!"

"Nu."

Tohka memasang wajah tidak senang.

"Pakaian seperti apa yang bagus? Beritahu itu saja."

"Eh? Ah..."

Lalu Shidou membuka handphonenya dan menujukkan gambar Origami kepada Tohka.

"-Perempuan itu!!!! Ucap Tohka marah.

"Tenang Tohka, aku cuma ingin kamu melihat pakaiannya saja!"

""...hmmf."

Bibir Tohka terkatup rapat karena tidak puas ketika Shidou mengatakannya.

"... baiklah aku mengerti"

Lalu, dia menjentikkan jari-jarinya.

Tepat setelah dia melakukannya, gaun yang dipakainya mulai lenyap di udara... atau seperti itulah kelihatannya, akan tetapi seakan menggantikannya, partikel-partikel cahaya berkumpul menyelimutinya, mengelilingi tubuhnya dan membentuk siluet baru.

Setelah beberapa detik, Tohka berdiri di sana, memakai seragam Raizen High School yang sama dikenakan oleh Origami.

"Ap... ap-apaan ini?" Heran Shidou.

"Aku cuma melepas AstralDress-ku dan membuat pakaian baru"

Ucap Tohka dengan bangga, sambil melipat tangan, dan berkata 'hmmf'.

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya dari tadi!"

Shidou berseru, dan Tohka mengibaskan tangannya seraya berkata 'iya, iya'.

"Yang penting, kita sekarang mau kemana?"

"So-soal itu-"

Shidou menyentuh telinga kanannya untuk meminta bantuan.

Lalu, ia akhirnya sadar. Sekarang ini, Shidou tidak memasang intercom di telinganya.

"_Ahh! sial!_" Batin Shidou.

"Ada apa, Shido?"

"...ah bukan apa-apa!"

Mereka lalu meninggalkan gang tesebut dan memasuki jalan besar di mana terbaris berbagai toko-toko di sisinya,

Tohka mengernyitkan alis dan dengan gugup memandang ke sekitarnya.

"... a-apa-apaan orang sebanyak ini. Apa mereka sedang merencanakan perang besar-besaran!?"

Lalu, di ujung jari-jemari kedua tangannya, mucul bola cahaya kecil Shidou buru-buru menghentikannya.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi! Tidak ada yang mengincar nyawamu di sini!"

"...benarkah?"

"Percaya saja padaku!"

Shidou berkata demikian, lalu Tohka dengan seksama memandang ke sekeliling lagi, untuk saat ini memadamkan bola-bola cahaya itu.

Lalu—tanpa diduga, kewaspadaan yang mewarnai wajah Tohka menghilang.

"Huh...? Hey Shido, bau apa ini?"

"...bau?"

"Ahh, mungkin dari arah sana."

Sembari mengatakan ini, ia menunjuk ke sebuah toko roti di sebelah kanan.

"Hohoo."

"Nu, kenapa?"

"Mau masuk?"

Guurururu Terdengar suara perut Tohka yang keroncongan.

"Kalau Shido mau aku tidak akan menolak untuk masuk!"

Dengan sangat girang, Tohka merespon, dan membuka pintu toko roti tersebut.

* * *

Bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang dinding, Origami menatap dengan seksama pasangan lelaki-gadis yang sedang berbicara di depan toko roti, dan tanpa mengubah ekspresinya sekalipun ia menghela nafas perlahan.

Ia tadinya sedang dalam perjalan pulang dari sekolah, dan melihat Shidou sedang berjalan bersama dengan seorang siswi.

Namun—ternyata ada masalah yang lebih besar lagi dari itu.

"—Spirit ."

Diam-diam ia berbisik.

Namun, kalau dia spirits peringatan spacequake seharusnya sudah berbunyi seperti hari sebelumnya, dan sebuah perintah juga seharusnya sudah tersampaikan pada Origami.

Origami mengeluarkan handphone-nya dari tas dan membukanya. Tidak ada pesan.

Jadi, gadis itu ternyata bukanlah seorang Spirit, namun hanya seseorang yang memiliki kemiripan saja.

"... tidak mungkin seperti itu."

Mustahil bagi Origami salah mengenali wajah sang Spirit yang telah dilawannya .

Origami menekan beberapa tombol di handphone-nya, dan menghubungi sebuah nomor.

"—AST, Sersan Kepala Tobiichi. A-0613."

Ia mengucapkan jabatan dan kode ID-nya. lalu berkata langsung pada intinya.

"Kirimi saya satu mesin observasi."

Origami mulai bergerak untuk mendekati mereka berdua, namun-

'-Twipp'!"

Sebuah jaring laba-laba melekat dikedua kakinya, dan membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak.

Origami berbalik dan menatap tajam ke sosok yang berdiri di atap dan barusan melakukan hal tersebut kepada dirinya.

"Scarlet spider!!" Ucap Origami.

"Hup!" Ben Reilly dengan kostum Scarlet spider melompat turun dihadapan Origami.

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya Origami-chan! ketika kau diam-diam mengikuti seseorang namun kau juga diikuti? enak bukan?" Ucap Ben.

"Ini bukan urusanmu!"

"Ya memang bukan urusanku kalau berhubungan dengan AST, tapi kalau berhubungan dengan nyawa orang banyak aku tidak akan diam!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Origami.

"...jadi gini, kau tadi memesan sebuah mesin observasi untuk menyerang spirits itu kan? apa tidak berpikir terlebih dahulu hah? jika benar gadis bersama Shidou itu seorang spirits apa dia tidak akan mengamuk lalu merusak sekitarnya dan membunuh banyak orang-!!! Ucap Ben dengan nada serius.

"Bagaimana kau tau kalau aku-?" Mata Origami terbelalak mendengar ucapan Ben.

"Heh! jangan remehkan spider suit milikku kau tau, suit ini dapat mendengar ucapanmu di handphone tadi! dan juga percakapan Shidou disana!" Jawab Ben.

"Apa?" Origami masih tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Dah lah! malas aku berurusan dengan orang sepertimu!" Ucap Ben.

"Tunggu!!"

"Apa lagi?"

"Sebelum kau pergi, lepaskan benda ini dulu"

"Tenang saja, jaring itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya"

"..."

"Heh! dalam waktu 1 jam, hahaha!" Ucap Ben pergi berayun menjauh.

"Sialan kau!!" Ucap Origami kesal.

**Bersambung**


	6. Chapter 5: Tirani Sang Pembantai

Disclaimer:

Saya tidak memiliki Date a Live ataupun Scarlet Spider, semuanya dimiliki oleh pemiliknya masing-masing.

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 sore.

Dan dari sebuah taman kecil di mana dapat terlihat pemandangan yang sangat brilian ini, dua orang, seorang lelaki dan seorang gadis, sedang berjalan.

Tidak ada yang kelihatan istimewa, hanya murid sma biasa.

Namun, untuk sang gadis—

"... fuuu"

Kusakabe Ryouko membasahi lidahnya sambil menyipitkan mata.

'Kecocokan sebesar 98.5%, terlalu tinggi jika ini dibilang kebetulan!"

"..."

"Izin untuk menembak?" Terdengar suara Origami.

Dilengkapi dengan wiring suit dan thruster unit yang sama seperti Ryouko, tangan kanannya menggenggam Anti-Spirit Rifle yang lebih panjang dibanding tinggi tubuh Origami.

"... belum. Tetap siaga. Para atasan mungkin masih berdiskusi."

"Oh." Balas Origami datar.

Akan tetapi—

"Ini kesempatan bagus."

Seperti yang dikatakannya, ini kesempatan bagi mereka.

Karena saat ini, pada Spirit itu tidak ada Astral Dress yang melindungi tubuhnya.

"Tunggu dulu Origami jangan seenaknya bertindak,...baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi mereka. Ya ya, ini point alpha , bagaimana keputusan akh— eh?"

Ryouko terbelalak mendengar informasi yang tersampaikan melalui earpiece-nya.

"—Dimengerti."

Sembari mengatakan itu saja, ia menutup koneksi.

"... aku terkejut. Mereka memberikan ijin menembak."

Jujur saja ini sedikit diluar dugaan Ryoko.

"—Origami, tembaklah. Di antara para personil sekarang ini, kaulah yang paling cocok. Kegagalan tidak akan ditolerir. Pastikan untuk menghabisinya dengan satu tembakan saja!"

"Dimengerti." Jawab Origami datar seperti biasanya.

* * *

Sementara itu di taman yang diwarnai oleh senja, hanya Shidou dan Tohka yang dapat terlihat.

"Ohh, pemandangan yang menakjubkan!"

Sejak beberapa saat yang lalu, Tohka sedang bersandar di pembatas besi dan memandang jalanan kota Tenguu yang diwarnai senja.

"Enak sekali, date ini. Aku benar-benar, uhm, menikmatinya."

"Ada apa, wajahmu memerah, Shido."

"... ahh! paling cuma gara-gara matahari senja." Balas Shidou.

"Benarkah?"

Tohka membungkuk ke arah Shidou, dan seraya melirik keatas, menatapnya.

"Sudah kuduga, merah kan. Apa itu semacam penyakit?"

"B... i-itu, bukan..."

"Ada begitu banyak manusia yang tidak menolakku. Yang tidak mencela keberadaanku. —Tapi grup mecha-mecha itu... err, apa sebutannya. A...?"

"Maksudmu AST?"

"Ya, mereka. Kelihatannya lebih realistis jika semua orang di jalan adalah bawahan mereka, dan mereka semua bekerja sama untuk menipuku."

"Hey hey...kalau begitu, aku juga sebuah pion AST?"

Shidou bertanya, dan Tohka dengan bersemangat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, Shido pasti uhm...seseorang yang keluarganya disekap dan diancam!."

"Apa-apaan itu?"

"... jangan membuatku berpikir kalau kau ini musuh."

"Eh?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"—Tapi, hari ini luar biasa, luar biasa berarti. Dunia ini bisa begitu baik, begitu menyenangkan, begitu indah... dan aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan ini sebelumnya."

"Begitu, ya—"

Namun, seolah membalas perkataan Shidou, Tohka mengernyitkan alis selagi memperlihatkan senyuman pahit.

"Orang-orang itu—pemikiran AST itu, kupikir aku sedikit mengerti sekarang."

"Ehh..?"

Shidou menyipitkan mata sambil bertanya-tanya, di saat Tohka memasang ekspresi yang sedikit sedih.

"Setiap kali... aku datang ke dunia ini, aku selalu saja menghancurkan sebagian dari hal yang begitu mengagumkan."

"T-tapi, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kemauanmu sendiri kan...!?" Ucap Shidou.

"... nn. Kemunculanku, akibat dari itu, aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya."

"Kalau begitu—"

"Tapi bagi penduduk dunia ini, kehancuran yang terjadi tidak bisa berubah. Alasan mengapa AST mencoba membunuhku, aku akhirnya...mengerti sekarang!"

Shidou tidak dapat langsung menjawabnya.

"Shido. Lebih baik kalau—aku tidak pernah ada, rupanya."

Dengan sebuah tegukan, ia menelan ludah.

"Tidak...begitu!!"

"Maksudku... tidak ada spacequake hari ini kan! Pasti ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya...! Kalau kita bisa mencari tahu apa itu...!"

Akan tetapi, Tohka perlahan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Meskipun kita menemukan jalan semacam itu, itu tidak merubah kenyataan bahwa aku dikirim ke sini di waktu yang tidak beraturan. Berapa kali jumlah kemunculanku mungkin tidak akan berkurang."

"Dan, kau tahu, ada banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui."

"Hal semacam itu, aku akan mengajarimu semuanya!"

Pada kata-kata Tohka, jawaban spontan.

"Aku perlu tempat tidur, dan makanan."

"Aku... akan usahakan sesuatu untuk itu!"

"Hal-hal yang tidak diduga bisa saja terjadi."

"Kalau memang terjadi maka akan kucoba berpikir mengenai hal itu!"

Untuk sejenak, Tohka terdiam, lalu membuka bibirnya sambil berbicara terbata.

"... benar-benar tidak apa-apa, kalau aku terus hidup?"

"Ya!"

"Tidak apa-apa bagiku untuk tinggal di dunia ini?"

"Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya dan yaaa!!!"

"... yang akan mengatakan itu cuma Shido, cuma kau. Jangankan AST, bahkan manusia yang lainnya, mereka pastinya tidak akan menerima makhluk berbahaya sepertiku di tempat tinggal mereka."

"Persetan dengan semua itu!!!!" Kenapa dengan AST!? Kenapa dengan yang lainnya!? Tohka! Kalau mereka menolakmu! Maka untuk melampaui semua itu, Aku akan menerimamu!!!!!! " Shidou berteriak

"Jabat tanganku! Untuk sekarang ini begini saja tidak apa-apa...!"

Tohka menunduk, dan untuk beberapa saat terdiam, seolah sedang berpikir, lalu pelan-pelan mengangkat muka, perlahan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Shido—"

Lalu.

Pada saat di mana tangan mereka bersentuhan.

Entah mengapa bagi Shidou, ia merasakan hawa yang sangat dingin.

"Tohka!!!!" Tanpa sadar ia menyebut nama tersebut.

Dengan cepat ia mendorong Tohka.

Tohka yang ramping tidak dapat menahan dorongan tiba-tiba itu, lalu ia terguling kebelakang.

Namun

""———Ah!"

Di suatu daerah antara dada dan perutnya, Shidou merasakan suatu hantaman dahsyat.

"Ap—apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Shidou!!"

Tohka berkata, terpaku.

* * *

"Ahh! sialan kau Kotori!" Ucap Ben sembari berayun.

'-Twipp!'

"Dia pikir aku ini siapa? bodyguard Shidou? hadeh!!!

'-Twipp!'

"Hah! bodoh amat, yang penting masalah ini cepat selesai, biar aku bisa cepat pu-

'-Whooossss!'

"Ap-apa itu barusan? peluru? sniper?

* * *

"Ah—"

Lewat penglihatannya yang diperkuat oleh territory, Origami mendengar suaranya ini keluar dari tenggorokannya saat ia melihat sosok Shidou yang tumbang.

Untuk beberapa saat tubuhnya menjadi kaku.

Beberapa detik sebelumnya.

Origami mengaktifkan Realizer pada senjatanya dan menambahkan lapisan serangan pada peluru khusus yang terisi, membidik dengan sempurna dan menekan pelatuknya.

Tidak ada kemungkinan untuk meleset.

—Kalau saja Shidou tidak mendorong Spirit itu jauh-jauh.

Peluru yang Origami tembak alih-alih mengenai Spirit, malah menembus dengan sempurna ke tubuh Shidou.

Kali ini, ia tidak dapat bersuara.

Ia dapat merasakan jarinya, jari yang menekan pelatuknya, bergemetaran seiring waktu.

"Bagaimanapun juga, baru saja, aku baru saja, Shidou—

"—Origami!"

Suara Ryouko mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Kau boleh menyesal nanti! Aku akan memarahimu mampus-mampusan nanti! Tapi sekarang ini—"

"Pikirkan caranya supaya kau tidak mati...!"

* * *

"Shido...?"

Ia memanggil namanya, namun tidak ada jawaban.

Terlihat di dada Shidou, terdapat sebuah lubang besar, bahkan melebihi tangan terbuka lebar Tohka.

Pikirannya kacau, ia tidak mengerti.

"Shi—, do"

'-Twipp!'

"Shidou!!!!!"

"Tohka-chan apa yang terjadi dengannya!?" Tanya Ben

"Aku juga tidak tau!"

"Sini biar kuperiksa sejenak!!

Ben memeriksa Shidou yang terlihat lubang di dadanya dan darah berceceran dimana-mana.

"Ini kan bekas tembakan, jadi yang kulihat tadi adalah-"

"Jadi maksudmu? Ucap Tohka

"Maaf Tohka-chan Shidou telah tiada!"

"U, wa, aa, aaa—"

Beberapa detik kemudian, isi kepalanya mulai mengerti situasi tersebut.

Tohka merasakan kepeningan yang sangat, saat ia menempatkan tangannya menutupi mata Shidou, yang masih menatap langit, dan perlahan menutupnya.

Lalu, ia melepas jaket seragam yang dipakainya, dan dengan lembut menutupi mayat Shidou.

Sambil terhuyung, Tohka berdiri, dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit.

—Ahh, ternyata.

Tidak mungkin. Rupanya memang tidak mungkin.

Untuk sesaat, Tohka pikir tidak apa-apa baginya untuk tinggal di dunia ini.

Kalau ada Shidou, mungkin apapun juga dapat teratasi, begitu pikirnya.

Namun.

Ahh, namun,

Memang tidak mungkin, rupanya.

Dunia ini memang memilih untuk menolak Tohka rupanya.

Dan penolakan itu terjadi dengan cara terendah, cara terburuk yang dapat dibayangkannya—!

**"****Adonai Melek****"**

Dari tenggorokannya, nama itu dipaksanya keluar. AstralDress. Mutlak yang terkuat, Territory milik Tohka.

Sekejap itu juga, dunia ini, bergemuruh.

Pemandangan di sekitarnya lumat dan berputar-balik, membungkus tubuh Tohka, dan membentuk sebuah gaun yang anggun.

Dan kemudian membran yang ada di dalam rok tersebut menyala dengan brilian—sang malapetaka telah turun.

**'krakk, krakkk'**

Langit-pun berderak.

Seolah mengekspresikan ketidak-senangan terhadap Tohka, yang tiba-tiba memanifestasikan Astral Dress-nya.

Tohka menggerakkan pandangannya sedikit ke bawah.

Di sebuah bukit yang datar menyerupai puncak gunung yang terpotong, orang-orang yang baru saja menyerang Shidou ada di sana.

Tohka menghentakkan tumitnya ke tanah.

Sekejap itu juga, sebuah tahta singgasana yang menyimpan pedang raksasa muncul dari tanah.

Dengan suara **'****boom'**, Tohka menyentak tanah, mendarat di sandaran tangan singgasana itu, dan menarik pedang dari sisi belakangnya.

Lalu.

"aaaaa!!!"

Suaranya bergemetar.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"

Langit seolah bergoncang.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA———!!"

_"-Aaah! demi Thanos! dia berisik sekali!!" _Batin Ben.

"Berani-beraninya kau berani-beraninya kau berani-beraninya kau berani-beraninya kau berani-beraninya kau berani-beraninya kau!!!!"

Tohka menaruh kekuatan pada tangan yang memegang pedang, dan melampaui ruang di hadapan matanya.

"Ap—!?"

"Apa itu tadi? apa dia melakukan teleportasi?" Ucap Ben

Tanpa memberikan kesempatan bahkan untuk mengedipkan mata, Tohka telah berpindah ke bukit yang ia lihat.

Di depannya terlihat seorang wanita dengan mata terbelalak kaget, dan seorang gadis dengan ekspresi datar.

Di saat bersamaan ia melihat wajah yang dibencinya, Tohka pun meraung.

**"Sandalphon" -(Halvanhelev)**

Saat itu juga, retakan menjalar ke seluruh singgasana dimana Tohka tadinya berpijak, berhamburan menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

Lalu pecahan singgasana tersebut menyatu dengan pedang yang dipegang Tohka, memperbesar lebih lanjut lagi siluetnya.

Dengan panjang melebihi 10 meter, pedang yang teramat sangat besar.

Namun, Tohka begitu saja dengan enteng menggetarkannya sekali, lalu mengayunkannya ke arah dua perempuan itu.

Cahaya yang berkilatan di mata pedang bertambah kuat, dan seketika itu juga menghancurkan daratan di bawahnya, memanjang dari jalur tebasan pedang tersebut.

Momen berikutnya, sebuah ledakan terlihat menghancurkan daerah sekitarnya.

"Ap...!"

"—Gu!"

Tohka membelah lahan kosong itu menjadi dua bagian sepanjang jangkauan mata pedangnya.

"Kau..., monster—!"

Wanita yang tinggi berteriak, mengayunkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti pedang yang terkesan kasar pada Tohka.

Tetapi tidak mungkin benda seperti itu bisa mengenai Tohka, selama ia mengenakan Astral Dress-nya. Hanya dengan mengarahkan pandangannya, ia menghancurkan serangan itu.

"Mustahil—"

Wajah sang wanita diwarnai keputusasaan.

Namun tanpa peduli,Tohka memandang kearah gadis satu lagi.

"—Ah, ah. Kau, kau rupanya."

Perlahan bibirnya terbuka.

"Sahabatku, teman terbaikku, Shido, yang membunuhnya, adalah kau!!!!"

Memandang rendah gadis tersebut dengan mata yang diwarnai kegelapan.

"Cih! ini semakin gila!!" Ucap Ben.

'-Twip!

* * *

—Ia tidak mengerti.

Sambil menepuk perutnya berkali-kali, Shidou mengernyitkan alis.

Ada lubang besar di blazer dan kemeja yang dikenakannya, dan dasinya pun setengah robek.

Tapi sekarang ini Shidou tidak peduli dengan penampilannya yang memalukan.

Ada hal lain yang butuh perhatiannya.

"Kenapa—aku masih hidup...?"

Sekali lagi menyentuh perutnya, ia bergumam.

Sebelumnya, ia mendapat firasat buruk, dan tiba-tiba mendorong Tohka.

"Oh benar—Tohka...!"

Lalu, dari sebuah bukit yang lebih tinggi dari taman dimana Shidou berada, sebuah cahaya hitam melesat, lalu terdengar suara ledakan yang luar biasa serta goncangan yang menyebar.

"A-apa, yang...!"

Sambil berteriak, ia melihat ke tempat itu tubuh Shidou pun kaku.

Pemandangan yang ia lihat, dibandingkan dengan sebelum tertembak, sudah berubah menjadi sangat berbeda sepenuhnya.

Tempat itu sudah hancur bukan main, seakan baru saja menjadi sasaran serangan udara.

"Apa..."

Saat ia bergumam, tercengang,

"Nuahhh...!"

Shidou merasakan tubuhnya menjadi tak berbobot.

Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya ia merasakan perasaan ini.

Ini adalah sistem perpindahan **Fraxinus**.

* * *

Sepuluh anggota AST yang hadir semuanya telah ikut dalam pertarungan, namun jangankan melukai sang Spirit, mereka bahkan tidak dapat berharap untuk mendekatinya.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh—!!"

Sambil meneriakkan sebuah raungan bagaikan tangisan bercampur air mata, Tohka mengayunkan pedangnya yang besar sekali ke bawah.

Origami mengaktifkan thruster-nya, memutar tubuhnya dan melarikan diri ke langit, menghindari serangan tersebut.

Namun—gelombang udara yang ditimbulkan tekanan pedang itu menembus territory-nya dan menghantam tubuh Origami.

"Guh—"

Sesaat saja, ia teledor.

"—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Tohka meraung.

Lalu dengan segenap kekuatannya dia memutar bahunya dan pedang tersebut membelah angin, sekali lagi terayun ke arah Origami.

「—Origami!!」

Ryouko berteriak. Tapi—sudah terlambat.

Pedang Tohka menyentuh territory Origami.

Lalu tubuh Origami terlontar dari langit ke permukaan tanah.

"Aa—"

「Origami!」

Suara Ryouko terdengar dari kejauhan.

Di penglihatannya yang kabur, terlihat Tohka yang berdiri di langit adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat ia lihat dengan jelas. Memegang pedang dengan ekspresi teramat sedih, sosok mungil sang gadis.

"——Berakhir sudah."

Sang Spirit mengangkat pedang itu, dan terdiam, muncul partikel cahaya yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, semuanya memancarkan sinar hitam, dan berkumpul di mata pedang tersebut seperti tersedot ke arahnya.

Meski tanpa penjelasan apapun, ia mengerti. Bahwa di balik satu serangan ini adalah kekuatan penuh sang Spirit.

Kalau ia menerima ini dalam kondisinya sekarang, tanpa territory-nya, maka tak diragukan lagi ia akan mati. Ia harus melarikan diri entah bagaimana pun caranya.

Namun, karena tubuhnya terasa sakit, ia bahkan tidak dapat menggerakannya.

Ryouko dan semua anggota AST lainnya sudah tidak bisa bertarung lagi. Tidak ada lagi keberadaan apapun yang dapat menghentikan sang Spirit.

Ia menanti pedang tersebut sampai memancarkan sinar kelam.

Sang Spirit menaruh kekuatan pada tangan yang memegang pedang itu.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"

Tohka melancarkan serangan terakhir kepada Origami.

"-Gomen Shidou!" Ucap Origami sembari mengeluarkan air mata.

Lalu—pada saat itulah.

'-Booom!!'

Serangan Tohka terhenti oleh seseorang.

"-Yo Origami-chan! apa kau tidak apa-apa?

Ucap seseorang yang baru saja menolongnya.

"-Scar...Scarlet spider?" Ucap Origami keheranan.

"Yap tepat sekali! tetanggamu yang ramah Scarlet spider telah tiba!!"

"-Apa? ba-bagaimana mungkin? Tanya Tohka

"Cihh! serangannya kuat sekali, baiklah kalau begitu!! Oraaaa!

Ben menahan serangan dari Tohka dengan menyilangkan kedua tanganya, lalu melempar semua serangan tersebut kesamping.

'-Boooom!!!'

"Hei Origami! cepatlah kau pergi!" Ucap Ben.

"..." Mulut Origami menganga

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu!"

"Ah! benar juga kau pasti heran kan, melihatku dapat menahan serangan tadi!"

"Bukan itu!!" Balas Origami sambil menunjuk suit Scarlet spider yang dipakai Ben.

Terlihat tampilan warna suit terdiri dari biru, hitam, dan beberapa garis biru neon yang bercahaya, sedangkan lensa topeng berwarna putih pucat. Ditangan juga terlihat sarung tangan besi dengan bilah yang digunakan untuk pertempuran jarak dekat, yang tidak mengalami perubahan hanya hoddienya saja.

"Oh ini, aku menyebutnya **'Fear Itself' **suit! -tapi tunggu dulu, apa kau serius hanya menanyakan masalah suit-ku saja!?"

"..."

"-Kauu!!" Ucap Tohka memandang tajam kearah Ben.

"Origami!!" Ucap Ben sembari memberi tanda untuk Origami kabur.

"Baiklah!" Ucap Origami berjalan menjauh

"Yosh! satu sudah masalah selesai, tinggal masalah yang satunya lag-"

"-Kenapa kau menolongnya??" Ucap Tohka sembari menjulurkan pedangnya kearah Ben.

"Kenapa kau bilang? bukankah itu hal wajar untuk menolong seseorang yang sedang kesusahan!"

"Tapi dia baru membunuh sahabat terbaikku Shidou!!"

"Aku tau itu!!" Balas Ben

"Lalu kenapa kau menolongnya?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin orang yang kukenal mati dihadapanku kesekian kalinya!!"

"Jadi begitu ya, kau selama ini dipihak mereka!"

"Tunggu dulu, aku tidak berada dimana pun, aku hanya membantu orang yan-

"Hentikan omong kosongmu ituuuu!!!! Teriak Tohka sambil berusaha menebas Ben.

"Cih! kau ini keras kepala sekali!! Balas Ben.

Kini terlihat dikedua sarung besi milik Ben mengeluarkan 2 buah pisau panjang bercahaya warna biru neon .

"Tohkaaaaaa!!!" Teriak Ben

"-Mati kauuuu!!! Balas Tohka.

-Klang!!!!

-Kling!!!!!

-Booom!!!

Terdengar suara pedang Tohka beradu dengan pisau milik Ben diakhiri dengan sebuah ledakan.

"Apa kau mengerti perasaan kehilangan seseorang yang peduli padamu?!!" Tanya Tohka.

"Aku tidak tau masalahmu atau semacamnya, tapi apa kau tau rasanya kehilangan semua orang yang kau kenal? seluruh dunia hilang dalam sekejap mata, apa kau mengerti hahh?" Balas Ben.

"...Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu!" Jawab Tohka.

"Tapi, satu hal yang harus kulakukan sekarang adalah...menghabisimu!!!!"

"Apa oleh buat!" Balas Ben

"-Web Grenadeeee!!!"

Ben menembak dua bola jaring kecil didekat Tohka.

-Bip bip bip bip- twipppp!!'

Bola jaring tersebut meledak dan mengeluarkan jaring yang cukup besar untuk menutupi badan Tohka.

"Apa ini?? Heran Tohka sembari membebaskan dirinya.

"Tohka-chan, kau bilang tadi ingin menghabisiku kan? tapi hal itu tidak akan kubiarkan terjadi, karena hanya satu orang yang dapat menghentikanmu hari ini: -**Y****aitu aku**!!!!"

"-Onoreee!!! Teriak Tohka.

Ben lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya membentuk huruf X dan mengumpulkan banyak energi.

**"****Spider**** Key Confirm!!" **Ucap Ben

**"****Ready to utilize!!"**

**"Fear itself suit ability!"**

Setelah energi terisi penuh Ben berlari mendekati Tohka.

**"Webbing Kaban Strashhhhh!!!!!! **Teriak Ben sembari menebas Tohka membentuk huruf X

**"-Webbing Kaban Strashhhhh!!!!!!**

-Booooom!!!

Terjadi ledakan yang mengakibatkan Ben terlempar beberapa meter.

"Uhuk-uhuk! Ben terbatuk.

"Maaf Hiden Aruto aku menjiplak jurusmu!" Ungkapnya.

* * *

Sementara itu di universe berbeda.

Universe dimana para pengguna Symphogear dan Kamen rider bertarung melawan Noise.

"Kekuatan itu ... apa itu?" Ucap wanita berambut pirang bernama **Finè**.

"Kekuatan yang diberikan kepada kami oleh lagu semua orang!" Ucap gadis berambut kream bernama **Tachibana Hibiki.**

Sementara itu disamping terlihat 2 orang temannya, yang pertama berambut panjang berwarna biru bernama **Kanazari Tsubasa**, dan yang satunya lagi berambut abu-abu bernama **Yukine Chris.**

Terlihat di sisi lainnya berdiri seorang pria berarmor bernama **Hiden Aruto** atau lebih dikenal **Kamen Rider Zero One.**

**《Bit Rise!》**

**《Byte Rise!》**

**《Kilo Rise!》**

**《Mega Rise!》**

**《Giga Rise!》**

**《Shining Giga Impact!》**

"Ini adalah!!!!!" Teriak Aruto

"-Symphogear Kami!!!!!" keempatnya berteriak ketika mereka membawa pedang berkilau ke bawah dalam satu ayunan besar pada musuh mereka.

**"-SYNCRHOGAZER!!"**

Pedang cahaya turun dan memotong Noise di sekitar Finé, wajah wanita itu sangat terkejut ketika konstruksi di sekelilingnya mulai meledak dalam badai, menghancurkan kedua Nehushtan yang digunakan untuk membentuk pelindung baginya, dan Durandal untuk menghancurkannya, bergema dalan satu ledakan yang cukup besar.

-Booooom!!

* * *

Kembali lagi ke universe dimana Ben bertarung melawan Tohka.

"hah..hah..hah...apa aku berhasil?" Ucap Ben terengah-engah.

-Grapp!!

Tohka tiba-tiba muncul dihapan Ben, lalu mencekiknya.

"Sudah...ku...duga...ini...tidak... berhasil! Ucap Ben.

"Cukup aku akan menghabisimu sekarang!" Geram Tohka sembari mengumpulkan banyak energi di pedangnya.

"To..Tohka-chan...sebelum kau...menghabisiku...aku punya...permintaan..terakhir...padamu!!"

"Cukup!! aku tidak tertipu dengan ucapanmu! Jawab Tohka

"Kumohon...lihat ke...atas!"

"Diam kauuu!!!"

"Kumo...hon.!!!"

"Berisik!!!!" Balas Tohka

"-Owww Fu*kkkk!!!, lihat keatasmu dasar bodoh!!!! Teriak Ben.

"-Nu? Tohka keheranan.

"Tohkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!"

Tohka sepertinya sudah menyadari suara Shidou, ia lalu melepaskan cengkraman dari leher Ben dan tanpa mengayunkan pedang miliknya, ia menghadap ke atas.

"-Oeekkk! Teriak Ben setelah terbebas dari Tohka yang terbang keatas.

"Shi-dou...?"

Sepertinya belum paham akan situasi ini, Tohka berbisik.

"Y-Yo... Tohka."

"Shido... ini, benar-benar, kau...?"

"Aah... yeah, begitulah."

"-Kau terlambat pangeran tidur!! aku nyaris saja matiiii!!!!" Teriak Ben dari bawah.

"Ahaha gomen!" Balas Shidou.

Tiba-tiba bibir Tohka bergetar.

"Shido, Shido, Shido...!"

"Mmm , ada ap—"

Terlihat Pedang yang Tohka di udara memancarkan sinar hitam murni yang mengubah daerah sekitarnya menjadi kegelapan.

"Ohh tidak jangan lagi!" Pasrah Ben

"A—apa-apaan ini..."

"...Ah tidak...! Kekuatannya—"

"To-Tohka, apa yang—"

"Aku tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan **(****Halvanhelev**)...Kita harus melepaskannya ke suatu tempat...!"

"Di mana maksudmu 'suatu tempat'!?"

"——"

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Tohka memandang ke arah tanah.

"-Woiii!! masih ada orang disini!!!!" Protes Ben

"...! Tohka, kau...! J-jangan lepaskan ke sana, lagipula disana masih ada Be-!"

"-Woii!!! Teriak Ben

"L-lalu beritahu aku apa yang harus kulakukan Shidou! Ini sudah mencapai batas kritis!"

Pedang yang dipegang Tohka sekarang meluncurkan pancaran-pancaran petir hitam ke sekitarnya. Bagaikan tembakan senapan mesin, rentetan petir itu mencakar bumi.

Lalu, saat itulah Shidou teringat akan kata-kata Kotori.

"... Tohka. E-erm, tenang dan dengarkan aku."

"Kenapa! Sekarang bukan saatnya—"

"Soal itu...kelihatannya ada cara...untuk mengatasinya!"

"Apa yang kau bilang!? Apa yang harus kulakukan!?"

"A-aahh. Ehm—"

Namun, Shidou tidak bisa langsung mengucapkannya dari mulutnya.

"Cepat!"

Shidou memantapkan diri dan membuka mulutnya.

"I-itu, ehm...! Tohka! C-cium, aku...!"

"—Apa!?"

Tohka mengernyit.

"Ma-maaf, lupakan saja. Coba kita pikirkan cara—"

"Apa itu cium!?"

"Ha...?"

"Haaaaaaaa!!!!!!!" Teriak Ben.

"Cepat beritahu aku!"

"Cepat beritahu aku!"

"... ci-ciuman itu err, ketika dua bibir saling bertemu—"

Di tengah kata-kata Shidou.

Tanpa ragu sedikitpun, Tohka mendorong bibir merah mudanya ke bibir Shidou.

"———!?"

"What th-?

Sesaat kemudian.

Muncul retakan-retakan pada pedang Tohka yang menjulang ke angkasa, yang kemudian remuk, menghilang bersama dengan udara.

Kemudian lapisan cahaya yang membentuk bagian dalam gaun yang membungkus tubuh Tohka begitu juga dengan roknya menghilang, menyerupai ledakan.

"Ap—"

Tohka berteriak kebingungan.

"...!?"

Astral Dress Tohka berubah menjadi partikel cahaya, meninggalkan jejak.

Bisa dibilang ini mirip dengan sebuah adegan dalam cerita fantasi.

Namun, Shidou tidak sadar dengan hal tersebut.

Perlahan jatuh sambil menyangga Tohka dengan tubuhnya d bawah, mereka mendarat di tanah.

Mereka tetap menyatu satu sama lain seperti itu untuk sementara waktu,

"Fwaah...!!

"Ma..., ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-maaf Tohka! Aku diberitahu kalau cuma ini jalan satu-satunya...!"

"Fwaah...!?"

Wajah Shidou berubah merah terang seolah hampir imisan, lalu ia membatu.

Astral Dress yang dikenakan Tohka hancur menjadi potongan dan serpihan, meninggalkannya dalam keadaan setengah telanjang yang bisa membuat malu orang yang melihatnya.

"—!"

Reaksi Shidou sepertinya membuat Tohka menyadari ini.

Dia buru-buru menutupi dadanya.

"T-t-t-tidak Tohka, aku cuma—"

"J-jangan lihat, bodoh...!!"

Meskipun tidak tahu apa makna dari ciuman, sepertinya dia punya rasa malu yang normal. Sambil tersipu, Tohka membelalak.

"Ma-maaf...!"

Dengan gugup, Shidou menutup mata.

"Begitu saja tidak cukup! Kau mengintip, ya kan!?"

"Ka-kalau begitu apa yang harus kulakukan...!"

Shidou berkata, dan setelah beberapa saat, seluruh tubuhnya sekali lagi terasa hangat.

"Eh—"

Tanpa sengaja, matanya yang terpejam kemudian terbuka.

Di hadapan matanya adalah rambut hitam murni Tohka, serta bahu telanjangnya.. Intinya—tubuh mereka menyatu dalam pelukan.

"... sekarang, kau tidak bisa melihat."

"A-aahh..."

"... Shido."

Tohka samar-samar bersuara.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau mau... mengajakku nge-date lagi...?"

"Baiklah. Kalau untuk itu, aku akan

mengajakmu kapanpun!!" Shidou mengiyakan dengan sepenuh hati.

-Ckreekk!!!' Terdengar suara kamera.

"Nice photo!" Ucap Ben

"Whoaa- Scarlet spider apa yang kau lakukan?? Ucap Shido terkejut

Terlihat Ben sedang memfoto mereka berdua dan suit Ben yang kembali normal seperti biasanya.

"Kauu!! Geram Tohka.

"Tenang Tohka! dia tidak bermaksud jahat!!"

"Tapi-"

"Syukurlah kau selamat Shidou!!"

Shidou melepas pelukannya dari Tohka, lalu menghampiri Ben.

"Kau juga" Ucap Shidou sembari menjabat tangan Ben.

"Hehe!! Balas Ben.

Sementara itu Ben menyadari kalau Tohka sedang menggigil kedinginan.

"-Brrrrr!!"

"Kelihatannya urusanku disini sudah selesai, lagipula Shidou bisa kau beri dia pakaian!" Ucap Ben sambil menunjuk Tohka.

"-Eh Tohka!!"

"Shi...do...u" Ucap Tohka kedinginan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku duluan ya, nikmati date kalian berdua!!" Ucap Ben sembari berayun menjauh.

**Bersambung**


	7. Chapter 52: Hadirnya Tohka di sekolah

Disclaimer:

Saya tidak memiliki Date a Live ataupun Scarlet Spider, semuanya dimiliki oleh pemiliknya masing-masing.

* * *

"... fwaaah."

Semenjak insiden itu, Sabtu dan Minggu berlalu, sekarang hari Senin.

Dalam gedung sekolah yang selesai dibangun kembali oleh para Pasukan Restorasi, sejumlah besar murid sudah berkumpul.

Di antara mereka, Shidou melamun sambil mengeluh, dan memandang langit-langit kelas.

—Hari itu.

Shidou langsung pingsan setelah apa yang terjadi, dan setelah ia membuka matanya, ia mendapati dirinya sedang berbaring di klinik **Fraxinus**.

Dan Seolah-olah sepuluh hari merepotkan yang berlalu semenjak bertemu Tohka adalah mimpi, hari-hari biasa yang sederhana ini—jujur saja, terasa sangat kosong dan tak bernyawa.

Tapi... ada satu hal, satu hal yang mengganggu pikiran Shidou melebihi semua itu.

Hari itu. Shidou jelas-jelas berciuman dengan Tohka.

Dan saat itu juga, Astral Dress yang dipakai Tohka telah melebur dan menghilang pada saat bersamaan, dan ia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang hangat yang mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya.

"-Sebenarnya apa itu?"

Dalam diam, ia menyentuh bibirnya.

Tiga hari sudah berlalu, akan tetapi

ia merasa sensasi itu masih terasa. Shidou sedikit tersipu.

Lalu, saat itu juga pintu ruangan kelas tergeser-buka dengan suara berderak, dan bahu Shidou sedikit gemetar.

—Seketika itu juga, seisi ruangan kelas menjadi riuh.

Tapi itu wajar saja. Bagaimanapun juga, Tobiichi Origami datang ke sekolah terbalut perban di mana-mana.

Diiringi tatapan-tatapan dari seisi kelas yang tertuju pada Origami, dia berjalan menuju arah Shidou dengan langkah-langkah tak beraturan sampai tiba tepat di depannya.

"H-hey, Tobiichi, syukurlah kau bai-

Ia mulai berbicara dengan canggung, akan tetapi tiba-tiba Origami menghilang dari pandangan Shidou.

Sesaat kemudian, Shidou sadar kalau Origami sedang membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"T-Tobiichi...!?"

Seisi kelaspun ribut, semua mata tertuju pada Shidou dan Origami.

Namun, seolah tidak peduli dengan semua itu, Origami tetap melanjutkan.

"—Maaf. Meskipun itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diselesaikan hanya dengan sebuah permintaan maaf saja!"

Dari yang ia dengar sebelumnya—serangan yang ditujukan pada Tohka ditembakkan oleh Origami.

Dia mungkin meminta maaf untuk hal tersebut.

"Ap... Itsuka, apa yang kau lakukan pada Tobiichi...?"

"Aku nggak ngapa-ngapain. Lagipula kalaupun iya, bukannya aku yang harusnya minta maaf-kan!?"

Shidou menjawab Tonomachi yang melemparkan pandangan curiga.

"A-aku memaafkanmu, karena itu angkat kepalamu..."

Shidou berkata, tanpa diduga Origami dengan patuh menegakkan diri.

"-Dan juga bisa kau ucapkan terima kasih-ku kepadanya?" Ucap Origami

"Kepada siap-

_"Oh! mungkin yang dia maksud adalah Ben!" _Batin Shidou.

"Tenang saja! aku akan menyampaikannya kok!"

"Tapi—"

Lalu, momen berikutnya, dia menggenggam ujung dasi Shidou.

"Jangan selingkuh."

"...Huh?"

Lalu, sang dewi penyelamat pun tiba.

"Selamat pagiii, semuanyaaa.

Setelah membuka pintu, ibu guru Tama-chan melangkah masuk keruangan kelas.

"...? T-Tobiichi-san, kamu sedang apa?"

"..."

Origami diam melihat Tamae sekilas, kemudian melepaskan tangan dari dasi

Shidou dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"O-oke, apa semuanya sudah duduk?"

Merasakan kegelisahan dalam ruang kelas, Tamae berkata dengan suara yang riang berlebihan.

Lalu, dia menepuk tangannya seperti baru mengingat sesuatu, dan mengangguk pada diri sendiri.

"Oh iya, sebelum kita mengambil absensi hari ini, saya punya kejutan! —Ayo masuk!"

Setelah mengatakannya, dia memanggil ke arah pintu yang baru saja dimasuki dirinya sendiri.

"Mm."

Lalu—menjawabnya, suara seperti itu terdengar.

"Ap..."

"—"

Pada saat bersamaan rahang Shidou dan Origami menganga.

"—Mulai hari ini aku pindah ke kelas ini, namaku **Yatogami Tohka.** Salam kenal, mohon bantuannya."

Memakai seragam sekolah, Tohka masuk dengan senyum raksasa di wajahnya.

Tanpa menghiraukan pandangan-pandangan yang tertuju padanya, Tohka mengambil sebatang kapur, dan dengan tulisan tangan seadanya menulis "Tohka" di papan tulis. Dia lalu mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri seakan terlihat puas.

"Ke... kau, kenapa kau..."

"Nu?"

Tohka berputar menghadapi sumber suara tersebut.

"Ooh, Shido! Aku merindukanmu!"

Dia lalu memanggil nama Shidou dengan suara kencang, dan melompat ke samping bangku Shidou—tepat di mana Origami berdiri beberapa saat yang lalu.

"T-Tohka...? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Nn, pemeriksaan dan sebagainya sudah selesai. —Ternyata lebih dari 99% kekuatanku sudah menghilang."

"Dan juga Aku tidak lagi menyebabkan dunia ini menangis hanya dengan kehadiranku semata. Lalu, yah, adikmu sudah banyak melakukan ini-itu!"

"D-dan nama keluargamu...?"

"Siapa namanya, umm...wanita mengantuk itu yang memberiku nama itu."

"Ya ampun..."

Shidou menggaruk kepalanya dan menyandarkannya ke atas meja. ia lega karena Tohka diperbolehkan untuk bebas, tapi seharusnya ada cara-cara lain selain ini.

Tapi, dengan wajah polosnya,

"Ada apa, Shido. Kau terlihat lesu.

—Ahh, mungkinkah, kau kesepian saat aku tidak ada?"

Dia mengucapkannya dengan sangat serius.

"Apa... jangan mengatakan hal aneh seperti itu." Balas Shidou

"Hmpf, dinginnya. Padahal kau mengejar-ngejarku gila-gilaan dulu."

Sambil mengatakan ini, dia menaruh tangan di kedua pipinya, dan memasang tampang malu.

"J-jangan, Tohka! B-bicara seperti itu bisa membuat semua orang salah mengerti!"

"Nu? Kau bilang itu salah pengertian? Padahal itu pengalaman pertamaku..."

_"-oh tidak!!"_

Lalu, tiba-tiba—wajah Tohka bergerak ke kanan, mendekati Shidou.

"Ehh..?"

Di hadapan mata Shidou yang membatu, sepertinya sebuah pena melintas secara horizontal di udara dengan kecepatan yang mencengangkan.

"Uwah!?"

Terkaget, ia mencari sumbernya. Di sana, masih dengan postur seperti baru melempar sebuah pena, adalah Origami dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"... Nu?"

Tohka dan Origami. Pandangan keduanya bertemu.

"Nu, bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?"

"Itu kata-kataku."

Situasi itu menjadi kritis dalam sekejap.

—Namun, keduanya tidak terlihat seperti ingin bertarung di sini.

Tapi sudah sewajarnya. Yang satu telah kehilangan hampir seluruh kekuatannya, dan yang satu lagi, sedang cedera serta tanpa perlengkapan.

**-****You Got Mail!**

Handphone Shidou berbunyi, lalu ia membaca sebuah pesan.

_"Heeee! kelihatannya kau sudah mendapatkan harem ya? Shidou!"_

"-Hah!!! Ben? Terkejut Shidou sembari melihat keluar jendela

"-Ben??" Ucap Tohka dan Origami bersamaan.

Terlihat diluar jendela Ben sedang berdiri di atas atap, berkostum Scarlet spider, hanya saja tanpa topeng.

"Apa yang sedang dia lakukan disana?" Tanya Shidou

Origami yang menyadari sosok tersebut pun berkata.

"Bukankah itu.. Scarlet spider?"

"-Nu? maksudmu itu si kepala jaring?" Ucap Tohka

"Eh! kepala jaring?" heran Shidou.

"Bukankah dia laba-laba? jadi oleh karena itu aku menyebutnya kepala jaring!"

"Apa-apaan itu?" Ucap Shidou

"Sudahlah kalau Shidou tidak mengerti!"

"-Heiiii kepala jaring!!!!!!!!!!" Teriak Tohka

"-Whoaaaaaa! apa yang dilakukan Shidou sampai kedua makhluk itu menyadari-ku!" Ben terkejut dan membuatnya sampai terjatuh dari bangunan.

**Bersambung**


	8. Chapter 6: Misi: Dibawah Satu Atap

Disclaimer:

Saya tidak memiliki Date a Live ataupun Scarlet Spider, semuanya dimiliki oleh pemiliknya masing-masing.

* * *

Setelah beberapa saat pelajaran usai Shidou memutuskan untuk pulang.

Shidou kemudian menghela nafas terdalamnya namun——

"Hmm...?"

Tiba-tiba, ia mengangkat kepalanya.

Sebelum ia menyadarinya, langit sudah mulai ditutupi awan-awan abu-abu gelap.

"Hujan ya? Oi, oi, bukannya perkiraan cuaca bilang hari ini akan cerah?"

Ia mengomel tentang ramalan cuaca yang akhir-akhir ini seringkali meleset.

"Gawat..."

Buru-buru ia mengangkat tas yang dipegangnya ke atas kepala. Lalu dengan segera berlari kecil menuju rumahnya.

Akan tetapi, seakan sedang mengejek Shidou, hujan tersebut menjadi lebat dalam sekejap.

"Woi!! yang benar saja..."

Segera setelah berbelok kanan di sebuah pertigaan...

"Ah...?"

Di tengah hujan deras, Shidou tiba-tiba berhenti berlari.

"Anak perempuan...?"

Bibir Shidou mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Ya, rupanya itu memang seorang anak perempuan.

Sebuah mantel dengan desain yang lucu, menyelumuti tubuhnya, membentuk siluet mungil.

Wajahnya tidak terlihat, sebagian besar karena tudungnya yang dipasang hiasan telinga kelinci menutupi seluruh mukanya.

Yang paling mencolok adalah tangan kirinya.

Boneka kelinci yang terkesan komikal terpasang di tangannya.

Gadis itu, di jalanan kosong tanpa kehadiran orang lain…"pyon" "pyon" ...sedang berjingkrak-jingkrak dengan senangnya.

"Apa...?"

Shidou menyipitkan mata dan mengamati sang gadis.

"Kenapa anak itu tidak memegang payung tapi malahan melompat naik turun di bawah terpaan hujan?"

Ia hanya bisa menatap gadis itu, yang sedang menari bebas di tengah-tengah terpaan hujan dingin—

'Sraaaat'!

"Ha...?"

Ia terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

… si gadis kehilangan tumpuannya.

Muka dan perutnya membentur keras tanah, menyipratkan genangan air. Secara tidak sengaja, boneka di tangan kirinya terlepas dan melayang ke depan.

Kemudian jatuh tengkurap di tanah.

"... o-oi!"

Shidou dengan panik bergegas, dan membalikkan badannya sambil memapah tubuh kecilnya.

"K-kau baik-baik saja? Oi!"

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia dapat melihat wajah sang gadis.

Usianya mungkin sekitar umur adik Shidou - Kotori.

Rambut azur yang mengembang, bibir halus berwarna merah muda, dan dia adalah seorang gadis yang terlihat seperti boneka Prancis jelita.

"...!"

Lalu, sang gadis membuka matanya, menampakkan bulu-bulu matanya yang panjang dan pupilnya yang bagaikan batu safir.

"Ahh...syukurlah. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Wajah gadis tersebut pucat pasi dan matanya berputar-putar, lalu dia melonjak seakan mencoba melarikan diri dari Shidou.

"...err..."

Yah, meskipun ia cuma bermaksud menolongnya, ia memang menyentuh tubuhnya tiba-tiba tadi, mungkin itu memang tindakan yang sembrono...meski begitu, Shidou tetap merasa sedikit syok.

"Me-mengenai itu. Aku cuma——"

"...! tolong, jangan... mendekat..."

"Eh?"

Baru saja Shidou melangkah maju, gadis itu berkata dengan takut-takut:

"Jangan, sakiti... saya."

"Errr..."

Dan, Shidou, yang tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa, melihat boneka yang jatuh di tanah.

Sepertinya itu yang sebelumnya jatuh dari tangan si gadis. Perlahan ia membungkuk, mengambilnya, lalu membawakannya pada gadis itu.

"Ini...punyamu?"

Gadis itu terbelalak danbergegas menuju Shidou, namun tiba-tiba berhenti.

Lalu, dia menyambar boneka itu dari tangan Shidou dan memakainya di tangan kiri.

Lalu, gadis itu mulai memainkan mulut boneka agar membuka dan menutup.

[Yahaa——, maaf ya kak. Kamu sudah menolongku—]

Boneka itu memiringkan kepala ke samping, melihat wajah gadis itu seakan sedang menanyainya... dan seolah ingin menengahi Shidou dan si gadis, boneka kelinci itu lanjut berbicara.

[———Hmmm hei—, waktu kamu membangunkanku tadi, sepertinya kamu menyentuh Yoshinon di sana-sini ya. Jadi, bagaimana rasanya hmmm? Ayo jujur dan beritahu kami—bagaimana?]

"H-haah...?"

[Ya ampun—— Jangan pura-pura, dasar mesum... yah, kali ini, kamu sudah menolongku, jadi anggap saja ini special service yang kuberikan untuk kamu.]

"... a, aah, iya."

_"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya?" _Batin Shidou.

Setelah si boneka mengucapkan kata-kata itu, ia mengembalikan senyuman pahit.

[Daaah. Arigatou-san!]

Setelah si boneka mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, gadis itu tiba-tiba berbalik dan lari menjauh.

"Aah—oi!"

Meskipun Shidou memanggilnya, gadis itu tidak merespon.

"Apa-apaan… yang tadi itu?"

"... ah."

Kemudian ia tersadar.

Ia tidak sadar karena perhatiannya teralih oleh sang gadis, dan sekujur tubuh Shidou sekarang basah kuyub.

"Ahhh...aku basah kuyub."

Beberapa menit telah berlalu sejak ia mulai menggerutu sambil berjalan.

"...hm?"

Setelah tiba akhirnya di depan rumah, dan ia mulai memasukan kunci ke pintu, Shidou sedikit mengerutkan dahi.

Seperti yang diduganya, pintu yang tadinya terkunci setelah ia pergi terbuka tanpa perlawanan.

"—Kotori…anak itu, akhirnya dia pulang juga!"

Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, raut muka Shidou menjadi sedikit kaku.

Karena adiknya harus memproses berbagai macam hal mengenai perlindungan Spirit Tohka, dia tidak pernah pulang ke rumah dari bulan lalu. Shidou menghela nafas saaat bayangan wajah Kotori muncul di dalam pikirannya.

"Dasar!"

Walaupun ia mengerti kalau Kotori sedang sibuk dengan kasus Tohka, ia etap tidak bisa memaafkannya karena tidur di luar rumah tanpa izinnya.

"Lagipula——"

Shidou menelan ludah.

Ada banyak pertanyaan yang harus Shidou tanyakan pada Kotori, dan juga ia sudah mengalami berbagai peristiwa yang sulit dipercaya sebulan yang lalu, dan Kotori berperan penting dalam peristiwa-peristiwa itu.

Padahal hanya bertemu dengan adiknya, namun malah membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"——Tadaima!" Ucap Shidou.

Ia melepas sepatu serta kaus kaki yang basah karena hujan.

Dari koridor, ia dapat mendengar suara datang dari televisi, tidak diragukan lagi Kotori sedang berada di ruang keluarga.

Sementara itu terlihat Ben sedang bersih-bersih.

Shidou lalu berbalik arah ke kamar mandi dan berjinjit menujunya.

Sambil memegang tas dan kaus kaki dengan satu tangan, Shidou membuka pintu kamar mandi seperti yang biasa lakukan.

"-Tunggu Shidou! jangan kau buka pintunya!!" Teriak Ben sambil berlari menghentikan Shidou.

Dan—

Sekejap itu juga, tubuh Shidou dan Ben membeku.

—Di dalam kamar mandi ada sosok seorang gadis.

Di balik rambut gelap malam itu adalah mata yang bercahaya bagaikan kristal.

Gadis itu, satu-satunya di dalam memori Shidou.

Seorang Spirit yang seharusnya membawa kehancuran pada dunia.

Namun juga murid kelas 2-4, nomor absen 35 dari sekolah umum Raizen High School.

Yatogami Tohka ada di sana.

—Tidak ada sehelai benang pun yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"To-Tohka...?"

Shidou bergumam, terngaga.

"-Ahh sh*t!"

Dan akhirnya, bahunya tersentak dan Tohka berbalik wajah ke arah Shidou.

"Ap...Shi-Shido...Ben!?"

"—! Ah, err, bukan, ini salah paham...! Ini karena—"

"Sudah kubilang jangan buka pintunya!!"

"Cu-cukup, cepat keluar...!"

_"__Spider sense!" _Ben menghindari pukulan Tohka.

Namun bagi Shidou-

"Guefugh...!?"

Shidou menerima tinju lurus yang mantap di perutnya, membuatnya melayang ke belakang, menabrak dinding, dan jatuh keras di lantai, bokongnya duluan.

Dalam sekejap, brak!, pintu kamar mandi tertutup rapat.

"kuh, kuh...haa, anak itu, dia serius meninjuku!"

"-Prrrtt! kau pantas menerimanya!" Ucap Ben.

Lalu, pintu kamar mandi terbuka sedikit. Wajah Tohka mengintip lewat celah itu dengan muka yang menyala merah terang.

"... apa kau melihatnya, Shido?"

Shidou menggelengkan kepala mati-matian pada Tohka, yang menatapnya dengan gencar.

...sebenarnya dia melihat sedikit, tapi kalau ia dengan naifnya jujur memberitahu Tohka, kali ini bisa-bisa seluruh tubuhnya muat dimasukkan ke dalam tas koper.

"-Ahh! Tohka-chan! tadi Shidou hampir melihat selu-

"-mm..mph.mmphh"!!

Shidou berusaha sekuat tenaga menutup mulut Ben.

"-Ahh! bukan apa-apa kok Tohka!" Ucap Shidou melepas tangannya.

Untuk sekarang ini Tohka mengerti dan sepakat dengannya, setelah Tohka bergumam "muu...", dia membuka pintu lebar-lebar.

Tentu saja, Tohka sudah memakai pakaian.

Tapi itu bukan seragam sekolahnya seperti biasa. Sepertinya Kotori meminjamkannya, jubah mandi favorit Shido.

"Ap-Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Tohka...!"

Namun Tohka memiringkan kepala ke samping, bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan Shidou.

"Apa? Kau belum dengar dari adikmu? Kurasa, hmm—sesuatu semacam latihan. Aku diberitahu kalau aku akan tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu."

Dia berkata dengan santai.

"L-latihan...!?"

"Hei! apa kau tidak ingat kejadian waktu tertembak Shidou?" Ucap Ben.

"Nu! bagaimana kau tau itu Ben? Heran Tohka.

"Ahh! ano!

"-Aku yang memberitahunya!" Sela Shidou.

"Umu!!"

Lalu kemudian Shidou berjalan dengan terburu-buru, dan membanting pintu terbuka sambil kebingungan.

"Kotori! Apa maksudnya ini!?"

"Oh—"

"Ooh, onii-chan!. Okaeri!!"

"I-iya, tadaima...bukaaaan!!!"

"Kau membawa Tohka kesini, bukan...? Oh, dan latihan, apa maksud dari semua ini..!?"

"Nah, nah... tenang, tenang."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang!? Ke-kenapa kau bawa Tohka ke sini...? Seharusnya dia pulang dengan Reine-san seperti biasa bukan!"

"Eh? Err—mengenai itu—"Kotori mengulurkan jari pada arah Ben.

"-Ehh! kenapa aku? coba saja kau tanya wanita di dapur sana?! Ucap Ben.

"Oh...?"

Shidou mengarahkan pandangan menuju arah yang ditunjuk Ben dan sekali lagi, ia membatu.

"...ahh, maaf mengganggu."

Di sana adalah seorang wanita dengan muka yang sangat mengantuk, tiba di meja makan yang memisahkan ruang keluarga dengan dapur. Dia sedang banyak menambahkan gula batu ke dalam cangkir yang mengepulkan uap panas.

"Re-Reine-san? Apa yang kau lakukan...?"

"...hmmm?"

"...ahh, maaf, saya terlalu banyak pakai gula ya?"

"Bukan, bukan itu masalahnya!"

"Apa maksud dari semua ini? Harusnya Tohka sekarang ini tinggal di Fraxinus bukan?"

"...ahh, benar juga. Saya seharusnya menjelaskan dulu padamu."

Reine berkata sambil mengusap mata, di mana terdapat lingkaran-lingkaran hitam di sekitarnya.

"...tapi, sebelum itu."

"Sebelum itu...?"

"-Oi! ganti pakaianmu sana!

"Ahh!"

* * *

Setelah berganti pakaian sehari-hari, Shidou mengarahkan pandangan ke arah Ben, Reine dan Kotori, yang sedang duduk di sisi lain meja.

Keempat orang ini sekarang sedang berada di lantai dua kediaman Itsuka, di dalam kamar Kotori.

Awalnya ia ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan di ruang keluarga, namun karena adanya beberapa topik sensitif yang sebaiknya tidak mencapai telinga Tohka, mereka pindah lokasi kemari.

Kebetulan, Tohka sedang menonton tayangan ulang anime di ruang keluarga. Dia akan diam begitu selama dua puluh menit ke depan.

"Mulai hari ini untuk ke depannya, Tohka untuk sementara akan tinggal di rumah kita!"

Lalu, mengepulkan dadanya dengan bangga, Kotori memasang senyuman polos.

"Karena itu aku tanya kenapa bisa jadi seperti iniiiiiii!"

"...ahh tenang dulu, Shintarou."

"Eh! siapa itu Shintarou?!"

"Bukan Shintarou, tapi Shidou!!"

"...ahh, kau benar. Saya tarik kembali. Maaf, Shin."

"Siapa lagi itu?" Tanya Ben.

Bagaimanapun juga, Shidou tidak dapat memojokkan Rine lagi mengenai namanya lebih dari ini.

Reine mulai berbicara dengan suara yang terdengar tenang.

"...pertama—mengenai siapa yang akan mengurusi aftercare Tohka untuk kedepannya."

" Aftercare ...apa maksudmu?"

"...Shin. Bulan lalu, kamu mencium Tohka dan menyegel kekuatannya kan?"

"... ugh, i-iya..."

Shidou menundukkan kepala karena takluk.

"Ooh—muka Onii-chan memerah- Lucunya!"

"-Bwahaahaha!" Tawa Ben.

"Be-berisik!"

"...yah, tidak apa-apa, tapi ada satu masalah... sekarang ini ada semacam koneksi yang mengalir di antara Shin dan Tohka."

"Koneksi? Apa maksudmu?"

"...begini, ketika kondisi mental Tohka tidak stabil, ada kemungkinan kekuatan spiritual yang tersegel dalam tubuhmu akan mengalir kembali!"

"Ap...?"

"Ah sh*t! here we go again!"

—Jadi segel yang dipasang pada kekuatan spiritual Tohka akan mengembalikan kekuatan itu padanya...?

"Berarti Tohka sekali lagi akan mempunyai kemampuan untuk membelah langit dan bumi dalam satu ayunan?"

"Ya!"

"Oleh karena itu, sudah diputuskan bahwa Tohka akan tinggal di rumah ini untuk beberapa waktu sementara bangunan residensial khusus Spirit sedang dibangun."

"Tunggu dulu!!"

Shidou menaruh tangan di dahi, wajahnya mengkerut.

"...ada apa?"

"Ke-kenapa harus di rumahku...?"

Reine menggerutu pelan pada pertanyaan Shidou.

"...yah, terus terang saja, ketika dia ada bersamamu, mental Tohka ada pada kondisi paling stabil."

"Eh..."

"Ohh jadi begitu!"

"Kalau begini masalahnya selesai-kan?"

"...siapa bilang Tohka adalah Spirit satu-satunya?"

"Eh...? Apa maksudmu... itu"

"Karena Tohka bukan satu-satunya. Pada saat ini, kami sudah memastikan keberadaan spirits yang lain selain Tohka"

"Ap——"

Shidou tiba-tiba merasa seperti jantungnya sedang ditarik dan diremas.

— Spirit. Jadi Tohka bukan satu-satunya?

Tapi Reine tidak peduli dengan ketegangan Shidou, dan melanjutkan.

"...Shin. Kami ingin kamu melanjutkan mengambil peran dalam berbicara dengan para Spirit. Itulah maksud dari latihan ini."

"... ka-kau bercanda—"

"Hey Shidou! apa wanita ini terlihat sedang bercanda!"

"Cih!" Geram Shidou.

"-Baiklah latihan dimulaiii!!!!!" Teriak Kotori.

* * *

"Be... benar-benar...pengalaman yang tidak menyenangkan!" Kesal Shidou

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Tohka dan Kotori, keduanya sudah tertidur di kamar mereka masing-masing. Sementara itu Ben tertidur di atas sofa ruang keluarga.

Shidou memasuki kamarnya dan kemudian merebahkan diri ke atas tempat tidur. Seketika itu juga ia tertidur.

"Un…Uunnn…"

Shidou mendesah pelan, di atas tempat tidur ia meregangkan punggungnya sedikit.

"Un... sudah pagi ya."

Ia menguap lebar-lebar, sembari mengedip-ngedipkan mata, ia berbalik ke sisi lain tempat tidur.

—Dan.

"Ah...? Apa ini...?"

Ia merasakan pipinya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut. Perlahan ia mengangkat tangan ke dekat kepala, dan meraba-raba sekitarnya.

Ketika ia melakukan hal itu, dari atas kepalanya.

"Un..."

Apa ini, terdengar suara manis.

"……"

Shidou berhenti bernafas untuk sesaat, dan Sepertinya tempat ini adalah kamar tamu di lantai dua yang jarang ia masuki.

"Ber, ar, ti..."

Dengan pelan, dengan sangat pelan ia membalikkan muka untuk memeriksa atas kepalanya.

"……mu?"

Di sana, seperti yang diduganya, sosok cantik Tohka.

"……"

"……"

Setelah beberapa detik.

"Hiiii——"

"Ap..."

"A, apa yang kau lakukan, Shido! Kenapa kau ada di tempat tidurku...!?"

"Ga-gak tahu! Ke-kekekekenapa aku ada di sini...!?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya!"

"Benar jugaaaaa!"

Dan, pada timing tersebut pintu kamar terbuka, Kotori dan Ben muncul.

"Oke, out! Tenanglah sedikit, Shidou."

"……Kotori……!? Ja-jangan bilang, ini ulahmu!"

"Coba kita lihat, apa maksudnya ini. Bukannya ini karena Shidou tidak bisa menahan nafsunya yang berlimpah, maka dia merayap masuk ke tempat tidur Tohka? Jangan memberi tuduhan aneh begitu!"

Kotori mengangkat bahu sambil berlagak tidak tahu apa-apa, seraya berkata dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Ap...?"

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Tohka tersipu, lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi dadanya.

"-Ohh my God!!!! apa yang kau lakukan Shidou?" Teriak Ben.

"A-aku tidak bersalah!"

"..."

"… ngomong-ngomong, pada saat kau terbangun, sepertinya kau menyentuh sesuatu yang sangat lembut kan, Shidou?" Tanya Ben.

Dengan takut-takut Shidou melihat ke arah di mana dia berada, mata Tohka berputar-putar.

Dan kemudian, untuk alasan tertentu Tohka mengingat-ingat sensasi dari sebelum ini dan mulai menyentuh tubuhnya, namun setelah menyentuh area dadanya, seluruh tubuhnya membatu.

"……"

'Pong!'Terlihat seolah asap akan membumbung, wajah Tohka merah sepenuhnya.

"U... Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Kemudian Tohka mengeluarkan pekik luar biasa, dan mulai mengambil benda-benda di sekelilingnya dan melemparnya dengan serampangan.

"Uwahh………Te, tenang dulu, Tohka!"

'-Buuk!!'

Kepala Shidou terkena barang yang dilempar Tohka lalu pingsan.

"Head Shot!! Ungkap Ben.

**Bersambung**


End file.
